


Once a Thief

by EJOakenshield



Series: Matters of the Heart [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJOakenshield/pseuds/EJOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori knew that he was in love with him. He had known for a long time. He had thought about it before... taking the youngest prince and keeping him as his own, but he knew, if he went through with it, that he could never let him go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once A Thief  
Chapter 1

It was late. Very late, in fact, to anyone else. Not for Nori. This was the perfect time. No one was around. The ones that were would jump at their own shadows. It was pathetic, honestly. The only thing lurking around in the dark was a redheaded bandit, and they'd never see him if he didn't want them to. He passed a guard with what felt like a side step to him, and snaked his way down the tall staircase, and long hall to the marketplace.

There, in one of the many shops, was a lockbox. He had seen it, studied it's make from as close as he could get to it, and now, he was more than confident that he could pry the lock, and have at the contents, which he had been tipped was well worth the risk of breaking into a shop in the middle of the night. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time. It was dark, and he stuck close to the walls. He went right to the door of the shop, wishing there had been a back door, but this one was old, and made in the stone. All the more reason to take a look.

He glanced around, and saw the bouncing light of a guard's torch just around the corner. He estimated he had about three steps. Two more than he needed. He slipped his lockpick in a lifted up with such skill, the door clicked and opened up. He backed into it, and pressed it closed silently with one step to spare. He turned and scanned the room, staying low to the ground. It was empty.

There were several things lying on the shelves that would have normally peeked his interest, but he had a goal. He stood, and strolled quietly to the counter. He walked around, ducked down and opened it. There it was. Just as his informant had said. He pulled it out, and sat it on the counter. He whipped out his lockpick and worked at it. It took him only a bit longer than normal. It popped open.

He slipped his lockpick back in his pocket before slowly lifting the lid. He grinned darkly when he saw them. Beautiful, large jewels lined the box, almost too full to close. There were rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and many other different colored stones, all cut and ready to be set in rings. He closed it and slipped it into the satchel that hung loosely over his shoulder. He strolled back to the door, checking the small opening in the middle. Their was a guard walking in front of the shop, but Nori easily noticed his lackadaisical way. He slumped past and turned around the corner without looking anywhere but in front of him.

Nori easily slipped out, and dashed through the shadows, and out of the marketplace. He smirked and slowed, now walking casually through the halls, allowing himself to be seen. He knew right where to relief himself of his score, and he went straight to the tavern where he knew his buyer would be skulking around. Sure enough, the hooded older dwarf was sitting by himself at a table in the corner. Nori ordered something to drink, and hung around the bar for a moment. Getting his bearings, but he knew the place very well.

After finishing about half his pint, he strolled over and sat by the man. He didn't look at him. No need to be personal.

"You got the lockbox?" He asked.

Nori didn't even question how he knew. Word traveled fast when it mattered, and the crime community was small, but Erebor grew everyday. "Do you know what's in it?" He asked the man. All he cared about was the deal.

"I've heard."

"It's true." Nori took a drink of his pint, and scanned the room, just waiting for an offer so he could sell them and be done with it.

"I'll give you 500 Mazuldar (Gold Pieces)."

Then Nori turn and looked directly at him. "They're worth at least 1,000, and I'd love to see someone else walk out with it."

The older dwarf looked up at him and was about to speak, when a familiar voice to all rang through, and it just happened to be speaking to Nori. "Master Nori! I haven't seen you for far too long!" Kili strolled up smiling. The younger prince had always had a habit of walking around where he shouldn't. Someone so young... and beautiful, could get hurt. Fili used to come with him, but ever since his romance with Dwalin, he had become scarce, leaving Kili to run around alone, talking to lowlifes like him. Which was even more surprising, given the rumors of the relationship he was having with the King... nothing official, but there were whispers.

In the time it took Nori to look up and politely wave at the prince, the man had disappeared. "Damn it." Nori clutched his mug.

Kili sat down with him, and Nori was certain he hadn't even noticed his company. "How are you on this fine night?"

Nori had never really understood Kili's fascination with him, but from the moment they met, he had just insisted on being his friend, no matter how much Nori pushed back, but over the years, as Kili got older, Nori learned to appreciate it. There were too few dwarfs in Erebor now that saw him as any more than a lowly thief. "A bit stressed, to be honest with you." He took another drink from his mug, finishing it.

Kili laughed at him. "What would you have to be stressed about?" He glanced up at the prince, who just smiled back at him. "You don't have to answer that." He giggled and looked around the tavern. He was a good at keeping a seemingly normal conversation with someone who had far too many secrets. Nori had always admired him, in a lot of ways. He knew he was attractive. He had a bit of a feminine way about him, but that wasn't the thing that made Nori catch himself staring. It was his sincere smile, and careless demeanor that attracted the thief to him. He was the embodiment of what Nori could never have or be.

Nori had admitted to himself long ago that he loved him. So, he kept his distance.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Nori asked him. It was actually something he said to the young prince often. It started when he was younger, and annoying, but now it was more out of concern. His way of telling Kili he really shouldn't be there.

"Not really." The prince turned and looked at the thief. "I'm just ... killing time."

"This isn't the kind of place for killing time."

"You always say things like that. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm sixty-five."

Nori just shook his head, and looked in his empty glass. His eyes then scanned the room, and he noticed a few people staring over at the prince, who was talking to a waitress, and order some drinks. Most of them were travelers, and each more shady than the last. He watched them as the waitress poured the ordered drinks quickly. He wasn't sure if any meant to speak to him, or perhaps something darker, but he wouldn't let them. Nori had his own thoughts about what he could do to the young prince, but he had suppressed them for the most part, but he would never allow anyone else to touch Kili in such a way. It bothered him enough that Thorin might be. He felt like a Smaug himself in guard of a treasure.

He downed half of his mug in one gulp, and Kili smiled at him. "Are you in a hurry?" He asked him.

"Maybe." He finished off his mug in three other large drinks.

Kili didn't even try to match his pace. "Are you really gonna leave me here with no one to talk to?"

Nori stood, and threw some coins on the table. "No." He said. "You're gonna come with me. It's loud and perilous here."

Kili just laughed at him. Nori knew that Kili didn't understand his way, but he always seemed intrigued. Far too trusting. He took a few drinks of his own ale, and left it half-finished on the table. He followed the thief out, and Nori made sure to give hard stares at the men who had been watching his young counterpart. They averted their gaze, and he led Kili out.

When they made it out to the halls, Nori felt much better, but Kili seemed confused. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Nowhere." Nori said simply, "Just getting you out of there."

Kili scoffed, and Nori knew he was officially annoyed. "I can take care of myself."

"You don't pay enough attention. Besides, there's nothing there for you."

"I'm not looking for anything. I'm just bored."

Nori didn't answer him, and just kept walking. Kili followed him, which was a bit off putting, but also pleasant. He didn't spend much time with other dwarves, and he liked it that way, but something about Kili's company had always been comfortable to the thief. He was enjoying the silence, but Kili wasn't one for that.

"Who was that older dwarf you were talking to?"

"Who?"

"The one you were talking to when I greeted you. He left as soon as I did."

"No one."

"No one?"

Nori didn't respond, suddenly wishing he would just be quiet, or even that he was alone again. The way Kili spoke to him just lit him up inside. At first it was anger, and frustration, but as he came into himself, now it was passion. He hated it, and loved it all at the same time. However, he always found himself being short with him, and treating him like a child, but it was just his way. He didn't know how to be anything else... and if the prince saw what was really under the surface, he'd never look at him again. Oh... but he wanted to show him...

They walked and Nori found he was going at a bit of a fast pace, and sticking close to the shadows. His body always reacted before his mind. He was coming up with a plan, and debating consequences in his mind. Kili followed, as trusting as ever, and Nori wished he wouldn't be so ... tempting. He started moving to his hideout. It was a place deep within the halls. It was nowhere near the city as of now, after the reclaiming of their home, and Nori had set up a wonderful place to hideout from guards, or any other reason he may need to disappear.

He knew that if he went through with what he was thinking, he couldn't go back. He wouldn't be able to let him go. He would be killed on the spot for such a crime. No, he would have to keep him or...

Oh, but it burned inside him. He had longed to feel what the price would be like under him, and his criminal side was just far too strong now. Yes, he was starting to comprehend that he had really fallen this low... to be considering kidnapping the prince, and keeping him... like the treasure he was. Thorin could never appreciate him the way he should. He was too busy... far too busy. It wasn't fair to someone who would. Someone who really loved him.

"Where are we going?" Kili asked again.

"Home."

"Your home?"

"Home away from home."

"Oh... why?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Kili laughed but Nori knew the darker meaning behind his words. Was he really going to do this? Yes. He had already decided. He felt his palms starting to sweat and his face was growing hot.

It took them a bit to get there, mostly in silence. Sometimes Kili would whistle or try to make conversation, but Nori couldn't stand his charm. He kept his eyes forward, with every step more sure. Letting the urge overwhelm him, and thinking of nothing but the instant satisfaction of having him, and claiming him as his. Once there, Nori walked right inside. It was a large home, nicely decorated, and Nori actually kept it slightly clean, for an abandoned shell of a home. He lit a small candle and sat it down and then turned to Kili, who was looking around, and tossing his coat on the table.

"You stay here?" He asked.

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Privacy."

Kili then looked at him, and when their eyes met, every thought fell from Nori's mind except his prize. He had never denied himself much. "Are you feeling ok?" Kili said, as Nori took a stepped toward him.

"I feel normal."

"You don't look normal. Are you hot? You're sweating."

"I'm... excited."

"For what?" Kili tilted his head, and Nori wondered if he was finally picking up on the danger he was in.

No words were needed now. It was now or never, and Nori was impulsive. He reached out, and gripped his wrists, and pulled him close. One hand dropped his arm, and wrapped around the back of his head, twisting in that teasing, windblown hair. Kili gasped and shoved back. Nori managed to keep a hold of his wrist, but was shocked when Kili didn't run, or try to pull his arm away. He just shook his head.

"Nori... I'm sorry. I didn't... mean to give you that impression." Now he tried to free his arm, but Nori tightened his grip. "I'm in love with someone..."

"Who?" Nori demanded, even though he knew the answer, pulling him closer again. Kili tried to shove away, but the thief backed them up to the wall, pressing their bodies together. "Are the rumors true then?"

"Nori..! Get off me!"

"First, tell me..." Nori whispered to him, holding his head still with one hand while the other whipped around his waist to hold them together. "Is it the King?"

Kili didn't answer and tried to turn his head, but Nori snatched it back.

"It is, isn't it?" He kissed his cheek and neck.

"Nori, let me go!" He shoved him, but Nori just threw them into the wall, causing Kili to yell out. Nori leaned down and kissed him deeply, holding his jaw very tight to keep him from moving away. Kili's hands flew to his chest, and he pushed as hard as he could finally causing Nori to take only one step back, but he used the movement to twist them around, and he threw Kili to the ground with a thud. He heard his breath hitch, and he felt a spark of guilt fly through him, but he knew what it took to conquer what he wanted... He'd done it before.

He pounced onto him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands over his head. The prince kicked, but he was trapped. "Listen to me..." Nori said deeply, and Kili slowed his struggle and looked up with fear in his eyes. "Please don't make me have to hurt you. That's not what this is about."

"What... what are you talking about?"

"You're such a treasure Kili..." He shifted so both of the prince's wrist were held down with one hand and he stroked his face with the other. Kili winced from the touch, but Nori just continued. "More beautiful than the purest gold... You need some one to adore you as such."

"Nori, please..."

"Listen..." He barred down on his wrists, and Kili grunted in pain. "I'm going to show you how you should be treated..."

"No... Please!" Kili started to kick again, but Nori just ignored it.

"Hush, Princeling." He stood quickly, and yanked Kili up by his wrists. The prince tried to pull back, and almost got away, but Nori had just a bit better footing, and tossed him forward, causing him to land on his stomach, half way in the bedroom. Seeing him flat in front of him like that made Nori hot. He threw off his coat, and yanked off his tunic, and fell onto him. He grabbed his wrists, and pulled them behind his back. He pulled the rope from his trousers that had served as his belt and started wrapping them around his wrists.

"Nori! Don't..!" Kil was trying with everything he had, but his position was just wrong for fighting the larger dwarf, and soon his arms were bound. Once done, Nori let his hands slide all over his body, ignoring his kicks and pleas. He felt his pants growing tighter and he let out a soft moan right by Kili's ear making him shudder.

"Are you cold, Princeling?"

"Nori, please... just let me go. I won't say anything. I promise."

Nori stood, but hovered over Kili as he turned him onto his back. "Now, Kili. It's not like you to lie like that."

"I'm not! Nori, I don't want this..."

Nori hushed him and brushed his hair from his face. He really was more beautiful than gold. "I know..." He said quietly. "I know you don't, but I can't hold it back any more. I need to have you. Be mine, Kili."

"I can't." Kili said, his eyes hurt and scared, "I'm in love with Thorin..."

"That doesn't mean you can't be mine..."

"Yes it does. Let me go, please!"

Nori just shook his head and lifted him off the floor and pushed him down on the bed. Kili tried to back away from him, but he sat across his hips again and started tugging at his tunic and belt. He realized there was no way to really get it off with his hands tied. He reach in his pocket a whipped out a small throwing dagger. Kili froze.

"Don't be afraid, Princeling." He said softly, running the tip slowly down his chest. "We just need to get this off."

Kili was still as slipped the dagger onto the fabric and cut it right up the middle. He opened it gently with the knife, and marveled at the little treasure before him. He was sweating, and his body glistened in the light of the candle. He sat the dagger aside, and slid his hands slowly from the top of the young dwarf's pants to his shoulders. Kili just shivered under the tough and closed his eyes tightly. Nori felt bad for him. He knew that he was scared, and unwilling. He didn't like to see him so shaken, but there was just a fire within him that he had never been able to control. He wanted him. In the worst possible way, and now he had him. He'd already gone too far.

He leaned down and kissed him. Kili didn't fight it, but he was absolutely unresponsive. "I'm sorry..." He said in a low tone. "But it's too late now..."

"Nori... I won't say anything..."

"It's not about that." He was still sliding his hands over his chest, and now moving his body back and forth on top of him. "I can't stop. I've wanted you for too long. You should be proud of how long I waited. I don't normally observe a treasure for so long... but you're special." He kissed him again, but Kili was listening to him. "I knew you could never love me. You never will. Even if you did..." He gripped his hips hard making him jump. "I'm no good for you... So, this is the only way I can have you. The only way to satisfy this need I have..."

Kili just stared, and Nori could tell he was trying to understand.

Nori kissed him, this time deeply and used his hands to tilt Kili's head and force him to kiss back. "I love you... More than gold." He said simply. "And if you will not love me willingly, then I will take you. Just like everything else."

"I'm not a fucking trinket!" Kili was suddenly angry, but the fear was still in his voice and breath.

"No..." Nori suddenly jumped off of him and just stood over him casually. "You're not. Don't mistake my feelings." He knelt down, and got close to his face, but Kili just tensed up, almost getting used to it. "I think you are ... the most divine thing I have ever seen. No trinket, nor gold, jewel or even some petty Arkenstone could compare to just your eyes..."

Kili's expression melted in to sadness, but there was still some shock, and Nori knew instantly that their oh-so-noble king did not even know how to romance his prize. Shocking... The prince had obviously never been told such things.

"I love you..." Nori said again, and kissed him. This time there was oddness to it. Kili didn't pull back, nor did he kiss, but Nori felt some kind of response.

Kili looked in his eyes when he backed away. "Nori..." He said in the genuine way he had, "If you love me... why do you want to hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Kili."

"But you are..."

"I'll admit it may take some getting used to, but Kili, I will love you longer than the stars shine, and I promise, with time, you'll see it."

Kili backed back away from him again, slowly, and shook his head. "You're crazy..."

Nori felt kind of hurt by the accusation but only because he felt the sting of truth. He just smiled, and stood. Thinking now, more clearly, and was weighing his options now that he had the prince right where he wanted him. He wanted to savor him... Yes, don't rush it... He could see something in Kili's eyes. Almost like he still trusted him, and at any moment, he could go from villain to hero... but Nori knew that in reality, that bad guy wins just as often. He hoped that he could pull that feeling out of him. He knew how to romance, and even if he had to do it like this... he believed he could make Kili love him.

"I'm not crazy, Kili... If anything, I'm passionate."

"This isn't passion." Kili was squirming trying to sit up. Nori walked over and helped him, even if he did snatch away a bit, he ended up how he wanted to be.

Nori sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at him. "Is it not? That's what I feel. A burning passion for you... I can not express in words, Westron, or Kuhzdul, how truthful I am trying to be."

Kili hung his head, and that sadness returned. He spoke without looking up: "You couldn't tell me that without kidnapping me?"

"No." Nori said bluntly.

"Why not?" He still stared at the bed.

"Because I knew you were in love with Thorin... I knew that you had never seen me in that light. I've looked for it too many times." Nori sighed, "This is the only way to make you listen, and understand. It will all make sense soon enough."

Kili sighed, and tried to shift his hands so that he was more comfortable, and Nori felt that guilt again. "Ok..." He said defeated.

Nori stood, and walked over to the door of the bedroom. It was large, and metal. There was a hinge on the outside with a hook for a lock, but Nori pulled it to, and stayed inside then walked over to Kili and pulled his dagger out. "Turn around." He said.

Kili complied, even though he gave him a confused glance. Nori cut the rope and Kili whipped his hands around and starting rubbing his wrists. "Please don't try to run..." Nori said, almost exasperated. "I really don't want to have to teach you lesson about it."

Kili just looked up at him, and nodded.

Nori sat back on the edge of the bed, and Kili stayed pressed to the way. He was looking at him, almost like he used to... with that mild curiosity and intrigue. Almost as if he was always on the verge of asking him a question. Nori returned the gaze for what felt like half an hour before finally asking: "What is it?"

Kili shook his head as if he was unsure of asking or perhaps in shock that he was about to, but he finally looked up, his arms wrapped around his knees, and asked: "Do you really love me, or are you just playing fucked up mind games with me?"

Nori didn't skip a beat with his answer. "I love you in the deepest way one can... I am in awe of you."

"Why?" He asked that a lot in Nori's opinion.

"How could you not? You're absolutely breath-taking, your smile lights up a room, and your eyes burn no matter what emotion is in them. Your body is beyond flawless, but your beauty aside, you are positive, and uplifting. You are witty and clever. You have talent in so much, and I believe that you would make a wonderful king one day if you needed to..."

Kili looked up, and Nori saw it was another thing he had never heard before.

"I love you for who you are. You have no imperfections to me. I just want a chance to show you that..."

Kili shook his head again. "I'm sorry..." He said, resting his head on his arms to hide the stray tears, but Nori had noticed. "I can't give you that... I love Thorin. He loves me... I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I already knew. It doesn't matter now." He gave simple shrug. "I'm keeping you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kili stared at him, absolutely confused, and exhausted. "You... can't just do that." He shook his head. "I'm not something that you can just steal, Nori!"

Nori didn't reply. He leaned in closer to him, taking in his scent, and ignoring the way he tensed and shut his eyes tight. "I don't want you to be afraid of me." He said, reaching his hand out to brush his hair behind his ear.

"You've a funny way of showing it." He slapped his hand away and then reburied his face.

Nori just tilted his head at him, but decided me might have had enough for tonight. He needed to sleep. He walked over to a small dresser, and poured some water from a picture into a mug. He turned to make sure Kili was still hiding his face, and the unfolded a small paper, and slipped ... well, let's just call it a little something to help him sleep. He swirled it around, and it disappeared almost instantly. He turned and held the mug out to Kili. He didn't look up.

"Here. Drink this. Then lie down and get some sleep."

Kili couldn't help but glace up. That curiosity was something Nori had always liked. It was so... innocent. He looked at the cup as he spoke: "I don't want to sleep."

"I'm afraid you have to... Don't you at least want some water?"

"No." He buried his face again.

Nori sat on the bed and moved back to where he was sitting right beside Kili, their arms brushing together. "Kili... I know you're upset... it will make you feel better to get some rest."

Kili's head shot up and the anger burning in his eyes made Nori's heart skip. "The only thing that will make me feel better is being far away from you!" But even as he said this he didn't pull away. Nori just took a deep breath and held the cup to him again. He took it slowly, and as soon as his hands wrapped around it, Nori moved away and got off the bed. He headed straight for the door, figuring he could comply with what the prince wanted, he would be asleep soon anyway. Then he froe as Kili spoke: "Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter?" He replied, "I'm going away. That's what you want."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"Just until you get some rest."

"And then what?"

"We'll talk again."

"Nori... I don't want to talk... I want to go home. You can't keep me here. You don't think Thorin will look for me?"

"Of course he will, but he won't find you quickly here. We'll have enough time for me to explain what I need to."

"You love me. I get it. I don't love you. I'm sorry! Just... this is insane..." He looked down, and Nori looked over at him. He couldn't help but sigh with relief when he saw him take a small drink of the water. Then another.

"You'll understand soon." Nori then turned and ignored the prince calling his name. He shut the door, and placed a lock on the door. He slipped the key on and sliver chain, and placed it on his neck, keeping it close and safe.

...

Nori paced outside the door. Kili didn't make a fuss, and was actually very quiet. He waited for him to fall asleep. He was going to need the rest. Besides, he knew that he had overwhelmed him. He battled with himself over it. He loved Kili, and did not want to see him so frightened, but he always knew it would be like this. He was scared now, but it would change, and soon enough, he would love him, and they could be happy. To hell with Thorin. He knew that he could protect him, romance him, and make him feel like the jewel he was. Thorin was just too cold for that.

He took a deep breath before walking over to the door, and unlocking it, trying to be quiet, even though he knew if Kili drank the water, nothing would wake him for hours, at least. He pulled it open, and smiled when he saw Kili lying still, on his back, spread across the bed. The mug was lying on the ground under Kili's motionless hand, hanging off the bed. His chest was rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm.

Nori walked over and picked it up. He sat it on the counter and then walked over and gently sat down on the edge of the bed, and stared at the still, young prince. He reached over and stroked his face. He didn't try to be slow or too gentle. He knew he was beyond asleep. He the climbed in the bed beside him and pulled him close, resting Kili's head on his chest. He was lifeless in his drug-induced sleep, but Nori just started stroking his hair.

The closeness felt wonderful to him, and he closed his eyes and focused on the weight on Kili on his chest and how his chestnut hair felt on his fingertips. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms tightly around the sleeping prince. He knew that he had probably gone too far, but he knew that if he hadn't, he would never be feeling their bodies pressed together, and smelling his pine-scented hair. He concluded he wouldn't trade it for anything, even if in the end, he lost his freedom... Every second was worth it, and hopefully by the time it all exploded, Kili would know how much he loved him.

Nori was actually giving in to sleep, feeling more comfortable than he had ... ever. When he felt the shift. That change in the air when someone was near. He didn't necessarily hear them, but he knew. He got up quickly, though being mindful of Kili. He moved silently out, and shut and locked the door as quietly as they would low. He moved low, and slow, and pulled his dagger out. He was thankful he had put his tunic and coat back on. He had many more weapons now. He walked over to the window, and peeked out, staying by the corner, and in the shadows, and he eyes widened but his blade dropped when he saw who was ... well, stumbling around the corner. It was Bofur.

Nori cursed under his breath, immediately regretting ever showing him the place. Bofur was the only other person he had revealed his hideout to, but only because Bofur sometimes found himself in trouble with guards, or something more sinister, and Nori found he had a soft spot for him. So, he had told him to use the hideout when he needed it, as long as he was careful. Bofur had agreed. So far, he had only known of twice he had come there, both times Nori had been there, and sure enough here he was again... at the worst possible time... obviously drunk. He placed his dagger back in his jacket, and opened the door just a Bofur was about to knock. He smiled happily at him.

"Every time!" He said cheerfully.

Nori hushed him. "What kind of trouble are you in now?"

"None." Bofur said proudly, taking a step to come in side, and Nori hesitantly let him. "I'm might be a little... drunk." he admitted and Nori gave him a look.

"I can tell."

"What kind of trouble are you in?" He pointed accusingly as he slumped into and old chair, and frowned as it was very uncomfortable, Nori knew.

"None of your business."

"Fair enough." Bofur instantly agreed with a smile.

Nori looked back out the window, just to make sure he wasn't followed, though he never was before, and he believed him when he said he wasn't in any trouble. He had never lied to him before. He'd come to sleep off the ale.

"You're... jumpy." Bofur said, looking around, as he always did.

Nori had no idea why he allowed the toymaker around him to begin with. He was nice enough, and also a bit too trusting, but he was more streetwise than the prince. They were friends, he supposed, even though he knew Bofur wanted more. However, he was always causing some kind of trouble, even though his intentions were never anything less than noble. Nori had often joked with him that he was a jinx, and he never believed that more now than he did right then.

"Don't you have somewhere else to sleep off being drunk? Like home?" Nori shook his head.

"I was closer to your little hide-away, and I figured you might be here."

Nori turned to him with a disapproving glance. There was only one place he could have been that would make this place as shorter distance than his home and that was a small, almost unknown tavern at the edge of the reforming city, known in the criminal community for gambling and loan sharking. Nori avoided it. He didn't care for that kind of gambling. You can't train dice to roll a perfect number every time, or cards to be see through, to know when someone is bluffing. His feet, he could train to avoid a guard in the night. His eyes, he could train to know a fake diamond from a real one. His hands could learn to us a lockpick with enough precision to open anything... and those were much closer to a sure thing. When the only person he had to trust was himself, he came out on top more often, and liked to keep it that way.

It bothered him to hear of Bofur going there. It was dangerous there, and Bofur was nothing if not careless, and he was the most likely person in the whole place to get robbed, raped, killed, or all three. He had told him before that he didn't care for him to go, and ever since, he had a habit of admitting it to the thief. Nori just knew he liked to hear the concern, but he couldn't help to be that way. He was trying to get it through to him that if he kept going there, he would end up dead.

"What were you doing there?"

Bofur didn't try to play coy. "Calm down. I just met a friend there for some drinks."

"What kind of friend are you meeting there?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Hmph..." Nori turned and waved him off. "Even if I was, you know how dangerous that place is."

"Well then..." He let out a lighthearted chuckle. "I'll make sure to let you know the next time I go. You can be my bodyguard!"

Nori decided to ignore his comment, just rolling his eyes in that way he was sure the toymaker knew all too wll, and checked out the window again. "Come on." He said finally, "I'll walk you home."

"Later..." Bofur said lazily, yawning. Nori rolled his eyes, regretting ever sharing his secret with the toymaker. He rubbed his eyes, and sighed deeply. He didn't notice Bofur staring at him, and furrowing his brow. "You really are acting odd..." He said, fixing his voice a bit. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine. I'm just ... busy."

Bofur looked around again. He wasn't being nosy. No, that wasn't his way. He was just making sure everything was as it should be, in concern for someone he considered a friend, even if the feeling wasn't mutual. "Are you sure? I can go if you really need me to..."

"I think you should." Nori just spit it out, jumping at the opportunity.

Bofur looked kind of hurt but stood, and stretched, walking a bit straighter now. Nori opened the door and he walked through it. Then the toymaker turned at the door, and looked at the thief with a bit of rose-color on his cheeks. Nori knew what he was going to say. He had said the like plenty of times before. "Are you sure you don't need... some company? For the night?"

Nori looked down and shook his head. When he met Bofur's gaze he tried to give him a warm smile, and it wasn't completely faked. "No, Master Bofur. I think I'll weather this night alone."

Bofur tried to hide his hurt eyes, but Nori had seen the look too many times. "Alright then." He said, trying to sound casual. "I'll see you then. Take care." With that, he turned and strode around the corner, suddenly much straighter than before.

Nori sighed with relief and shut the door, locking it from the inside. He leaned on it, and caught his breath. That was too close for comfort, and even though it had been inconvenient, he was lucky it had only been Bofur, who, for whatever reason, listened to him well. He peeked out the window again, and then quickly unlocked and opened the door to the bedroom, and sighed again when he saw Kili, exactly as he had left him. He shut the door, and locked it again, still feeling on edge.

He sat in the chair Bofur had claimed before, and thought about what had just occurred. Actually, nothing about it had been odd for them. Bofur often turned up around Nori when he'd had one too many. Normally, Nori would speak to him, and humor him. It wasn't hard to tell the toymaker's affections. Nori had noticed from the first moment his eyes changed toward him. He was glass to someone like Nori. Though Bofur was attractive enough, nice as they come, and decently successful as a toymaker, Nori just did not share his sentiment.

Of course, no one had a chance to compete with Kili in his heart.

Then, Nori sighed and rubbed his eyes again as he recalled his biggest mistake with Bofur. Only a few months before, and the second time Bofur had come to the hideout, Nori had also been drinking... too much. Bofur had gotten into a brawl at the tavern with someone who turned out to have a lot of friends, and he was bleeding from his head. Nori patched him up, and as they were knelt down together by the fire, Bofur had kissed him. Nori's mistake: he allowed it. He didn't stop him, wanting the closeness, and honestly, too drunk to think clearly. They got as far as Nori on top of him, kissing his neck and rubbing their bodies together before a sudden thought of Kili made him jump up, saying that they shouldn't, and fixing his clothes. Bofur had been so confused and hurt, another of those rare occasions Nori had felt guilt.

They never spoke of it again.

Bofur had made the comments after that, though. "Need some company?" "Feeling lonely?" "Your eyes look nice in this light." Nori really attempted to find them annoying. Attempted. He knew that Bofur wasn't trying to pressure him, or persuade him. He was just sincerely offering, or complimenting, and he never once got upset when he was rejected or Nori neglected a thank you. Nori tried to distance himself from the toymaker, for his sake. Hoping that it would help him get over his crush, and not be so heartbroken, if he was. So, now, their meetings were short, a bit awkward, and far between, though it seemed it had not changed Bofur's feelings at all. He actually chuckled. Of all the times for him to crave his company.

After reminiscing, he felt like he could get a bit of sleep. He debated on exactly where he should sleep. He knew Kili would be asleep for long enough, and even if he did wake up before Nori, he would never make it out of the bed without waking him. He was a very light sleeper, and he could lock the door, but... he didn't want to upset him. He had already hurt him enough. He could sleep in the chair, or the floor. He had plenty of blankets, since it was never really wise to build a fire in a hideout... or he could go home. Ori would be wondering. Dori wouldn't, but Ori would.

He was still debating as he walked toward the door. He was deciding sleeping in the front room would probably be best when he unlocked it. He instantly turned around, and locked it back, using the same lock, keeping the key around his neck. He slowly took off everything but his trousers, and the key around his neck, then climbed into the bed. He moved Kili so that they were wrapped around each other like before, and pulled a blanket over them. He brushed his hair back, and kissed his forehead. As he drifted to sleep, he felt happy. However wrong it was, he didn't want the moment to end, and he never wanted to stop touching him. His heart belonged to Kili, and he wanted Kili to belong to him... because he loves him... He felt that familiar pain in his chest when he thought about just how much he cared for the young prince, and he held him closer.

"I love you..." He said quietly, and closed his eyes, and finally fell into sleep, stroking Kili's hair, wondering just how long this would last, and when it was all said and done, would he have what he truly wanted. He knew that it was too deep now.

If he could not have Kili, forcefully or otherwise, he would have death...


	3. Chapter 3

Nori woke with a shock as he felt Kili rip away from him. His eyes snapped open, and Kili was tumbling off the bed, and shaking his head violently. Nori sat up quickly as Kili scrambled from the bed, and looked around, obviously trying to recall everything that had happened.

"What's wrong?" Nori asked, moving to help him, but Kili jumped back, and whipped to his feet.

Kili opened his mouth to spit back a response, but his face, melted a bit as if he reconsidered. "I ... didn't expect that."

Nori stood, and tried to walk toward him, but Kili instantly backed up, almost falling over the dresser. Nori backed off, and rubbed his face, trying to recover from waking up with such a start. He looked to the window to see dim streams of light coming in, telling him it was early morning. He looked over to Kili who was now stabling himself on the dresser. The drug was probably still in his system, and jumping up like that must not have felt very good.

"Are you ok?" Nori asked, walking over, ignoring the way he tried to turn, but the dizzy spell hit him again, and if he would have gotten away from Nori like he wanted, he would've hit the floor. Thankfully though, Nori was able to reach out and scooped him out of the air, pulling him close. Kili didn't try to pull away, he just tried to stand firmly, and stop the room from spinning.

Finally, he closed his eyes and took a step back, standing on his own, even he was a bit wobbly. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes, and Nori assumed the room stayed still, as he kept his balance easily. "I'm fine..." He finally said, and looked up at Nori. His expression was still the same... fear, anger, curiosity, and a hint of exasperation. Nori just let out the breath he had been holding in concern for Kili, and quickly starting pulling his tunic on. "Why did you sleep with me?" Kili asked suddenly, and Nori turned around, fixing his belt.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"What you love me?" Yes, exasperation.

Nori couldn't help but smirk at him. "Yes." He said. "Are you hungry?"

Kili just rolled his eyes, and fell back onto the bed in a huff. "I don't want anything." He said firmly, "Expect to go home, and for you to stop talking in mushy riddles."

"They're not riddles. I've been straight forward with you."

"I'd say so..."

It was odd to hear the prince's anger being pointed towards him. It had never happened before that night, and Nori was just as in love with it as every other part of him. He keep him in this state forever if that's how it had to be, as long as he was there... his... guarded. "Kili..."

"Why?"

"What?"

He sat up at looked at Nori sincerely, and the thief would've melted, if it were possible for dwarves to do so. "Why won't you just left me go home?" He asked, "You know this is never going to work. What are you going to do? Keep me locked in the room forever?"

"No."

"Then how long?"

He took a breath and walked over and sat beside Kili on the bed. He would've moved away, but Nori's expression was so soft, he didn't feel the need to. "Do you remember that night in Rivendell, on the the quest to Erebor?"

"What night?"

"The night you wondered upon me on the crossway?"

Kili thought for a moment, and when he remembered, his expression was half-normal, almost happy. "You were trying to steal a diamond off a statue..."

"A sapphire, but yes, that night." Nori corrected, smiling at him, and wishing he would return it, "We walked and talked, and I remember everything. Every word. Every movement you made. I think of it every night before I sleep. The way your turned to look at me made your hair sway in the wind. It was touched by the moon, sprinkled with the stars themselves... Your eyes were more beautiful than any jewel... I wanted to stare in them forever." Kili expression was melting, and he saw a hint of guilt in the prince's eyes, but Nori wanted to tell him. "That was the night that I knew for certain I had fallen in love with you. I believe it now more than then, and I still think about your night-kissed hair, and dark eyes... every night, every morning, every moment. Kili..." He turned and placed his hand gently on the one that Kili was resting on his knee. Kili looked down at it, and then back up to the thief, "I adore you. I did that night in Rivendell, and I do here, and now..." He leaned closer as he spoke, his eyes glued to Kili's lips. "Menu tessu (You are everything)... Men lananubkhs menu (I love you)..."

It was then, their lips met, and Nori was too wrapped up in his confession that it took a him a second longer to realize that not only had Kili let him, he puffed his lips up to meet his in a gentle, short kiss, that without the words could almost be taken as non-romantic. When they backed away, Nori stared down at him, partly in shock, and partly in overflowing happiness, but then Kili spoke: "Nori... You are so interesting to me. I've always thought you were an intriguing person to be around. You're a bit of a bad influence, I guess, but I liked that about you. You're a really good person that just happens to do bad things..." That statement sunk into Nori so fast, it almost took his breath, "And I'm really... flattered about how you feel."

"I'm not trying to flatter you..." Nori said, his voice now breathy, and a bit slow.

"I ... know. I just don't really know what to say... It's just Thorin-" Nori leaned in quickly and stole another kiss, and then another, then when he tried to part Kili's lips with his tongue, the prince finally turned his head. "Nori, please..."

The thief didn't stop. He took the back of Kili's head, and pressed them back together, kissing him down his face, and jaw. Kili gripped the back of his tunic, and tried to pull him back, but his expert hands moved to his back, and waist, holding them close. He could feel Kili's movements starting to get more ragged, panic, and his breathing was growing heavier in his chest. Everything told him that he was scared him, maybe hurting him, and he should stop, but something about it also made his groin grow hot, and he had to rub their bodies together when tried to pull him off by his hair.

"Nori, stop!"

He didn't. He started biting and sucking on the soft spot between his shoulder and neck, licking the spot, and making sure to be rough enough to leave a dark red mark. Kili clawed at him, and tried to sink into the wall he was now against, with his legs spread across the bed, under his assailant. Nori the grabbed his shoulders and tossed him onto his back, feeling more and more of that criminal come out in him. Kili's cries, and fearful looks only made his pants tighter, and he moved without thought. He draped himself over Kili, and pushed open the cut tunic he had, running his hands over his chest.

"Get off me...!" Kili swung up and tried to punch him, but Nori caught his fist easily. He pulled it over his body to the opposite side, twisted over his other arm uncomfortably. He grabbed his other wrist and pulled it, leaving his arms forcefully crossed. He groaned at the pain, and it made Nori's whole body twitch.

"Please stop fighting me..." Nori requested, kissing his collarbone, as the prince rejected his aim for his lips.

"No!" He tried to move his arms but it was hopeless. "I don't want to do this."

Nori kissed his neck again, and then lifted up to look down at him. "Kili... I love you... I need you. Please, give yourself to me..."

"I can't! I love Thorin!"

Nori bared down on his arms, making his head fall back, and a deep sound came from his throat. Nori matched it as he rubbed his fully hard cock against Kili's only slighted changed one, but changed it was. He could feel the odd position it was in, a clear sign that he was growing. He started to rock them back and forth, doing his best to rub them together through their trousers. Kili squirmed under him, and continued talking about Thorin, and saying no, but Nori let him fade out. He had everything he wanted right in his bed, even if he was being a bit ... difficult, and he was ready to take him.

He jumped off the bed, pulling Kili with him. He yanked his cut tunic off, and the sight of the shirtless young dwarf in front of him, made him let out a low growl. He reclaimed his lips, and Kili tried desperately to get the right footing to shove him away, but Nori had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and was moving them around the room, just to keep him off balanced. He kissed him deep, and rough, hating how much he loved Kili's muffled pleas. He pushed him against the wall, and once again used the rope to tie his hands tightly around his back. Kili had stopped talking now, and was just whimpering. Nori leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Please don't be afraid..."

"Nori, don't-" He was cut short by Nori sliding his large hand down his body to cup his slightly changed muscle. He tried to slide his feet under him so he could try to move away, but the movement just gave Nori easier access, now pressing his palm onto him, giving him unwanted, but definitely there, arousal. He but his lip and tried to flip over, but Nori was firm straddling his hips, and he could move in any way that didn't work Nori's hand back and forth on him.

"Don't worry." Nori purred as he kissed him lightly on the neck. "I won't take you yet. I'll just take care of you..."

"No! Please!"

Nori slid down Kili's body, kissing a trail down to the top of his pants. He slowly hooked his fingers and something about the way Kili's head was shaking made him pull them off faster. Kili gasped and tried to pull his knees up, but Nori shoved them down with his elbows. He let a hot breath out over Kili's half hard erection, and smiled.

"You are even more beautiful with your clothes..."

Kili was trying to twist his hips, but Nori held him still easily and gripped his hips hard. When he slid his mouth over Kili, his head fell back and he let out a half-moan, half-cry. Nori just opened his throat more and started babbling his head, feeling Kili go instantly fully hard. The jerking and twisting of his hips just moved him around in the thief's mouth, and eventually he just laid as still as possible, pulling at the bindings on his wrists, and trying to breath normally.

"It's ok." Nori said, letting his breath flow over Kili's cock, and smiling when he shivered. "Let it go..."

"No...! Don't..!" Kili was trying hard not to sound aroused but Nori heard the hint in his voice. He was starting to shake and Nori ghosted his hands down his sides, and the one wrapped tightly around Kili, and when he shot up from the shock, Nori met him in a searing kiss. Kili didn't try to fight it. He fell back as Nori starting pumping him harder and harder. He shook his head, but Nori just followed the movement, kissing him deeper.

His hand was moving at a pace that wasn't meant for foreplay. He wanted to see the prince loose control for him... because of him. He broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together. "Let it go, My Love."

"P-Please..! Stop! ... Nori!"

The sound of his name falling from those amazing lips, especially coated in that ecstasy, made Nori moan and grip him harder and move impossibility fast.

"Nori, stop! I don't ... want to! I'm... gonna...!" His breath caught in his throat and his body tense all over as he released onto Nori's hand. His own cock twitched and begged for the same release, but he bit his lip hard to stop it. It was too soon. He stroked him to completion, and kissed him softly on his forehead when he finally fell still, trying to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, they met Nori's. He instantly, turned his face, and the absolute sadness, and embarrassment that came over him made Nori almost regret what he'd just done. Almost.

He slid off the bed and cleaned his hands, and then walked back over to Kili and undid his hands, and handing him a cloth, allowing him to clean himself, which he did quickly, and snatched his pants off the floor. He put the on, and climbed back on the bed. He threw the blanket over him, and curled up as close to the wall as he could get. Nori wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm... sorry." Even though he wasn't. Then, he turned, and walked to the door. He left with only one last glance back to the heap of blanket the he knew held the prince. He sighed, and slipped out, knowing that Kili probably needed the distance, but it burned every sense in him.

As soon as he locked the door. He stopped. There was that shift again, but it felt much closer. His personal space was what had shifted. He scanned he room, slowly pulling a dagger out. His eyes paused on the huge wardrobe in the corner, and noticed that one of the doors was ever so slightly opened. He never opened them. He didn't use the thing... something wasn't right.

He walked silently over, and listened. He heard it. Breath, and the tiniest rustling. In one swift movement, he opens the door, and a dwarf falls out. Considering the situation he was in a slash now, ask questions later kind of mood, and he snatched the dwarf up, slammed him against the wall, and pressed the night hard to his throat, but, fortunately, his vision cleared and Bofur stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Bofur?" He said angrily, and stepped back, dropping him, having been holding him off the ground.

Bofur scrrambled back up fixing his hat, mumbling half words, and out of order sentences. Finally, he took and deep breath. "You almost killed me!" He said, rubbing his neck.

"I should!" Nori shoved the knife back in it's place inside his vest. "What in Mahal's name are you doing?"

Bofur looked back and forth as if looking for an escape route, trying to explain. "I came here to..." Nori knew he was coming up with a lie. "Make sure ... that you were... not upset with me. About last night."

"How did you end up in there?!" Nori pointed at the wardrobe, and Bofur was practically shaking.

"I-I knocked... but you didn't come, so I thought... you were gone. So, I was just... coming in." Then a change came over his face, and Nori's heart started to race. He narrowed his gaze and took a step toward the toymaker. He backed to the wall, and kept trying to talk, but he couldn't make anything come out the was comprehensible, and Nori knew he was trying to come up with something... whatever it was, not the truth, and Nori was starting to fear he knew what that was.

"Bofur..." He tried to speak slow, but the anger, and alarm boiling inside him caused it to come out like a growl. "How did you end up there?"

Bofur braced, almost as if a blade were coming straight for him as he spoke, now like a dam had been busted, the truth flowed out of him: " I came in... I didn't see you... then I heard something..." Nori eyes flashed, and when Bofur winced, he knew. "Nori?" He stared daggers at the toymaker. "I heard what I thought I did... didn't I?"

"And what did you think you heard?" Nori still knew better to admit to something he hadn't been accused of, but anything that could have been heard would be evidence enough, for Bofur, anyway. If he discovered them, Nori could never trust him with the secret, if the noble toymaker would even try to keep it. No, he would turn him in. Crush or no crush. It was just too wrong, and he knew that Bofur was fond of both of the princes, and Thorin, too.

"I heard..." He tried to back up more, but the wall was still there. In between where he stood, and the door, there was a very upset, very dangerous thief. "Kili..."


	4. Chapter 4

Nori stared at Bofur, and if looks could kill, Bofur knew he would be dying slowly. He was glued to the wall. As far away from those blazing eyes as he could get. Nori's fists clenched and he took as step toward the toymaker. Bofur had never before though that Nori would hurt him, but, of course, he had never expected to walk in on what he had just heard. Now... he wasn't convinced at all.

"How long?" Nori growled.

"What?"

Nori lunged forward, pressing his forearm to Bofur's neck roughly. His mittened hands flew up but Nori was far stronger, and definitely better trained. "How long did you listen?" He yelled, but before the toymaker could answer a strong knock came from behind the bedroom door.

"Bofur?!" Kili's voice was rushed, and full of fear. "Get out of here! Get Thorin!"

Bofur looked to the door and then back up to the flashing eyes of the thief. He realized far too late just how much danger he'd landed himself in, but he finally answered him: "H-He told you no..." He sounded a bit gargled from the pressure on his throat, "...whatever you were doing..." His eyes looked almost as hurt as Kili's. "...he told you no..." Bofur tried to shake his head, but Nori pressed his arm into his throat.

"Bofur! Run!" The prince knocked on the door loudly.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" Nori snapped suddenly.

"Nori! Open the door! Please!"

"What..? No-" Bofur didn't understand.

"Get Thorin! He'll hurt you, Bofur!"

Then in an act of impulsive frustration, that proved Kili absolutely correct, he grabbed the toymaker's head and slammed it into the wall, knocking him out cold. He watched for a second as he crumbled to the floor, and actually had to sigh with relief when he saw his chest expand from a breath. He walked right over to the chair and sat down, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Bofur?!"

Well, this is a fine fucking mess.

He was trying to place everything correctly in his mind, what he always did when his compulsions got him into trouble, and really grasp his options, and the consequences. The mind of a thief.

Bofur had heard them. He knew enough. Kili had heard Bofur. Now he was aware that at least someone knew he was there, and would hopefully provide rescue. Now, he'd knocked the toymaker out cold, and the prince was now being oddly quiet. Most likely trying very hard to head what was going on. Fortunately, the only two people besides himself that knew where the hideout was located.

Option one: Allow Bofur to go, once he regained himself, of course, and either threaten him, or just allow him to go to Thorin. Regardless, if Bofur left, he knew the king would be told. Perhaps, he should just accept that this was as long as he had, and go lock himself away with his treasure for however long he had. Until they were pulled apart, as they would have to be... He would never let him go while he had the strength to hold him.

Option Two: Keep Bofur here. Make him part of this, admittedly insane situation Nori's passion had caused. He would know now that Nori loved Kili. He would tell him. He would never let him think that what he did was out of juvenile lust, and a serious lack of self control. He had controlled himself, he believed, for a long time. How this would effect Bofur's feelings for him, he didn't know, but a part of him wondered. It had become the status quo to have Bofur's affection.

Option Three: Kill him... Nori had to take a sharp inhale at the thought. It wouldn't be the first creature he'd killed, nor the first dwarf, nor the first 'friend'. Though, he would be the first creature, dwarf, or friend, that he knew loved him. Then, with another deep sigh, he shoved the third option from his mind, he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. He may be a thief, a cheat, impulsive, too passionate, and a bit off color, but Nori was not evil... at least he hoped. Maybe he would know by the end of it all... If he could he kill Bofur if it meant keeping Kili?

The thought sat in his mind for what felt like a while, but then he was almost startled when there was a loud thump from the bedroom, and then nothing. He stood quickly, and moved to the door. He unlocked it quickly, and as soon as the opened the door no more than an inch, it was yanked from him, and Kili ducked, flying passed him. Nori reached, and barely grazed the back of his new tunic he wore. It was Nori's, but he had no time to stand on the sentiment. He thought he was going to fly out the door, and that was it, in the blink of an eye, he'd lost him, but the prince collapsed beside Bofur, pulling his head onto his lap.

Nori moved over quickly to stand in front of the door, but he did not interrupt him. Kili quickly placed his ear to Bofur's chest and just as he sighed in relief, he heard Nori: "Don't worry. He's alive." Kili knocked his hat off, and placed his hands on his head, looking down his body, checking him for wounds. He froze, and pulled a hand from the back of his head. There was blood, but it wasn't a lot, and Nori was surprised at the amount of control that he had found in him.

"You hurt him..." Kili looked up at him with absolute shock. "Why...?" He looked back down at the unconscious dwarf.

"Because he came in here."

"No..." Kili shook his head. Real tears now. "You hurt him because he heard what you did to me...didn't you?"

When those normally bright, now tear-filled eyes looked up at him, Nori couldn't lie: "Yes..."

Kili flew up, and in a fit of emotion, lunged at Nori, trying to punch him. Nori maneuvered easily away from him, ending them up with Kili's arms straight out in front of him, wrapped in Nori's tightly, their chests touching. He tried to pull back, but it was impossible. "Calm down..." He instructed, but Kili just started shaking his head, the emotion coming over him again.

"Please, Nori... Don't hurt him..." Nori felt another love for Kili emerge as he saw just how unconcerned he was for himself at the moment, "Just let him go..."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can... Please. I'll make him swear not to say anything."

"He'll lie."

"Nori... Bofur really cares about you..." Kili looked down as if he knew he had just admitted he knew a secret.

"Hush." He loosened his grip, but turned them so he was in between the prince and the door. "I won't harm him, if that's what you want. However, I can't let him go."

"But-" Nori leaned down and kissed him quickly, causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry..." He then scooped the prince up, just a tilt away from throwing him over his shoulder. Kili fought only for a second, and then Nori sat him down softly on the bed. He turned and walked out, leaving the door open, but keeping a sharp sense on him. He threw Bofur all the way over his shoulder, snatched up his hat, and walked back to the room. Kili moved instantly, but only so he could spread the blankets out, and motion for Nori to lie him down. Once he did Kili dropped to his knees, and lightly took his hand. Nori sat his hat on the table beside the bed.

"Leave us." Kili said with a sudden fire, waving toward the door.

Nori looked down at him, but he never took his eyes off of Bofur. He didn't try to argue. That was probably best, anyway. He walked out without glancing back, and locked the door tight, gripping the key around his neck. He found himself feeling oddly amused by the two dwarfs he had acquired. One he loved desperately, and longed to be with him, but it was unrequited. The other, loved him, and longed to be with him, but it was also left with no return. It was an odd, yet, almost appropriate combination.

He leaned on the door and took a deep breath. This had gotten out of hand way faster than he had predicted, even though he knew the end may ultimately be so dark. Now he had to decide what he was going to do, and quickly. If Bofur didn't remember what happened when he awoke, a frantic Kili would quickly remind him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Finally, he decided fresh air, and a bit of snooping, may do him some good.

He slipped out, making sure that both doors were locked tight, with the keys safely around his neck. He made his way through the dark, abandoned halls, and up toward the home he shared with his brothers. He knew that if any word had been spread of Kili, or perhaps Bofur, he would hear it from Dori. When he arrived, Ori was sitting at his desk, scribbling away, not looking up. Nori smirked at him. Careless little thing could get himself killed.

"And just where have you been?" Dori voice was scolding as ever.

"Out. What's it matter?"

"What matters is you've been gone for two days! How was I supposed to know if you were dead or locked away?"

"Well, I'm not."

Ori finally peeked around his shoulders and smiled apologetically at Nori, the way he always did when Dori scolded him. Nori ruffled his hair as he walked by, heading for the kitchen to grab some things to take back to he hideout, in fact, he needed a few things. To his annoyance, Dori followed close behind, watching his every move. He grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the table and took a bite, leaning on the table and looking at his brother.

"Yes..?" He asked through his mouthful of apple.

Dori just crossed his arms.

Nori opened his, turning his palms to the air. "What?"

"You don't have anything to say for yourself?"

"What did I do this time?" His voice was exasperated and it just angered Dori further.

"You really think it's acceptable to leave and stay gone for days and days without a word? You might not care about anything but yourself, but you still have brothers that worry about you, and they'd like to know you're still breathing every now and then!"

"Alright..." Nori threw up his hands in defeat, and took another bite of his apple. "You're right, of course..."

Dori was a little surprised but Nori's ease of submission. Normally, they could argue all night before he would admit to doing anything he shouldn't. In fact, he seemed in a good mood. Nori in a good mood? He narrowed his vision at his brother. "What are you up to?" He said, accusingly.

Nori just rolled her eyes, and started gathering up some apples, salted pork, and other easily carried items. He was wondering how he was ever going to get some bandages and ointment without Dori having a cow... He'd gotten himself in one hell of a mess, but he was determined to come out as clean as possible on the other side. He rarely failed at that before. Sure enough, Dori followed him everywhere he went, saying this and that about where he should be, when he should be there, and what he should be doing. Finally, Nori whipped around and threw his hands up.

"What do you want from me, Dori? To just sit around here and listen to your every wish, and be the perfect little brother that doesn't embarrass you?" He let his hands fall, and collected his things. "That's all it's about, anyway..." Without a look to Ori, he left.

...

As he made his way through the halls to his hideout, he listened. It was a habit of his. You could pick up great information that way, and helpful hints to some wonderful treasures. It's amazing what was just said aloud as if all ears listening were innocent. Then familiar voices caught his attention. It was Fili. Fili, and Dwalin. They were talking to a guard that was standing out the main entrance to the market, right where Nori was headed. He didn't think to change course. He felt no emotion whatsoever about seeing them, and no fear that they might speak to him.

Sure enough, Fili noticed him as soon as he was at a reasonable distance. "Master Nori." He said politely, and he gave a smile, but it was short-lived. Dwalin gave him a look, as Fili walked to him, that was a bit of a warning, but not completely hateful. Nori didn't blame him. He knew what it was like to be protective over a beautiful, royal treasure.

"How are you?" Fili asked him, almost out of conduct, Nori could tell that wasn't really what he had to say.

"At least one step ahead... and you?"

"Fine." He said it so quickly Nori almost missed it, but he heard the next question very clearly: "You haven't seen Kili have you?"

Nori cocked his head a bit, and casually nodded, no lie coming through his body or voice: "No. Why do you ask?"

"He didn't come home last night. No one has seen him."

"Where was he last seen?" Nori asked tactfully, adding a touch of believable concern for effect.

"Thorin said he spoke to him after dinner. That was the last we've heard."

Nori nodded and gave him a thoughtful look. "I'll ask around." He said, and coming from Nori, that meant something. He knew dwarfs that the prince, and captain need not talk to, and the elder prince knew that.

Fili nodded at him, and so did Dwalin, who had stepped up to stand almost beside, but just behind his lover. His normal place, Nori had noticed. Fili looked up at his consort with icy, worried eyes, and Nori felt a sting of sadness. He knew he had taken the beautiful prince away from everyone else who loved him, and of course, it had been noticed, but it didn't make him want to give up his prize. No... it simply reminded him of how precious he was.

He felt bad for Fili, but honestly he was the only one. He could care less about Thorin. He had never hated the king, but knowing now, for certain, that he was the rival for affections of the one he was so desperately in love with ... his One, whether Kili understood or not ... He could not think well of him. What had he done? What was so wonderful about Thorin Oakenshield that he had won the heart of someone so incredibly captivating? So much so that he was willing to go against all tradition and be with him regardless of relation..? What had he done? The answer eluded him, but he decided that he would be sure to find out.

The thief finally nodded a quick goodbye to Erebor's most perfect couple, and slid through the marketplace, toward what had become his room of secrets, like a ghost, talking to no one, asking no questions.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nori finally arrived, he walked in quietly. He strolled silently to the bedroom door, and listened. Nothing. He knew as soon as he touched the locked he, or they, would know he was there. He stood, wondering if the two of them together could overpower him. Possibly. Those, he had dealt with larger, and in greater numbers.

He wasn't really worried about it, after a bit of thought. Kili was emotional, and Bofur was injured. He took the lock in his hand and leaned forward so he could open it without taking the key off of his neck. He opened the door slowly but stopped when he saw what was going on in the room.

Both were sleeping. Bofur, where he has been placed, and Kili was lying close to his side with his head on his shoulder. Their arms and legs were kept to themselves, but they were close enough to be touching up the whole length of their bodies.

Nori shut the door and walked over, taking care to be quiet. He sat on the edge of the bed gently, with the back of Kili's legs resting at his back. He moved his hand gently and moved Kili's hair behind his ear. He didn't stir. The same hand moved onto Bofur's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was steady and regular. He sighed and, after a moment's lingering, pulled his hand back.

What are you going to do now?

He looked at the two sleeping, not exactly peacefully, and it occurred to him that they were both in his bed. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Should he feel lucky, a bit confident, and slightly aroused, but also... wrong, sad, and guilty? He felt them all at once. He had to bite his lip, and took a breath that was perhaps a bit too loud, to suppress the feeling. He then rubbed his face, and was about to stand, when he felt the shift.

He looked down, and Bofur's hand had moved to his head and his eyes were now closed tightly. He finally managed to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Nori. He did not react other than a glance and back again, but there was a change in eyes that told Nori he remembered exactly what happened. He looked at him as if he had never seen him before, and that was far from Bofur's normal gaze. Nori was the first to break it.

"Come in here." He said quietly. "Don't wake him."

Bofur gave him a suspicious look, but nodded. Nori stood, and walked in the other room. It took Bofur a moment to squirm away from Kili, who obviously desired the contact, and then to stand without feeling dizzy. When he finally walked out, he still looked a little off balance. He quickly took a seat, and watched Nori as he locked the door. He then walked over and leaned on the wall, almost right in front of Bofur, but a bit to the left, towards the door.

"Nori..."

The thief had not expected him to speak first.

"What's going on?"

"There isn't an easy way to answer that."

Bofur shook his head, but it proved a bad deision as he had to hold it a moment before speaking again: "You... Nori... What's gotten into you?"

Nori gave him a sincerely confused expression. Just what was that supposed to mean?

"You..." His voice was getting just a bit above normal volume and he was speaking faster with every word. "You were... doing... something to him. He was telling you no... What..? Why would you do that to him..?"

"I didn't rape him if that what you're thinking." Nori was serious, he did not consider what he did to Kili wrong at all. Maybe a bit misunderstood, but that was only currently.

"That.. That doesn't matter!" Bofur's gaze snapped to Nori's and the look of anger was so misplaced on him as he found his voice, "He was begging you to stop, Nori! You have him locked in a room! How long have you had him here? Have you gone mad?!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down?" Bofur looked at him as if he was something completely mind boggling.

"Yes. You'll wake Kili."

"I should." But his voice did get lower. "Nori, you have to let him go home."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I love him."

Bofur's jaw actually dropped. "You love him?"

Nori nodded.

"Since when?"

"A long time ago."

Bofur couldn't take his eyes off the thief. "So, you really 'love' him enough to keep him here against his will?"

"It's not that simple."

"No means no is pretty simple."

Nori didn't care for the change in the toymaker. He much preferred him when he could be the one pulling away. Of course, look at what he had discovered about him. What he was capable of. He had hidden it from those select few for a long time, but there was a reason Nori was good at what he did, and that's because when it came time to be ruthless, he could. This was one of those times, and when he spoke, his tone was all business: "I can't trust you with this secret. You'll have to remain here as long as Kili does."

Bofur scoffed at him, and his hands flew to his hips. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Bofur, I need this time to talk to Kili. Tell him how I feel, and make him understand."

"You really think that's how you make him understand, Nori? He must be terrified of you! I'm..." He trailed off, and tried to look in his eyes, but he turned his head. "I don't even know who I'm looking at right now..."

"Bofur... I don't expect you to understand..."

Bofur whipped around, and was suddenly able to keep his eyes. "What you don't understand is I'm not going to let you do that to him, Nori."

Nori knew there was shock on his face, and he felt a shot of anger flow through him at the challenge.

"If you love him..." It seem like it was hard for him to say it, "Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"I'm not."

"Oh come on, Nori! You've known him for years. Thorin, and Fili! His family and friends, and you're telling me you see nothing wrong with this?"

"I didn't say that."

"So what? You just don't care?"

"Of course I care."

"Why didn't..." He trailed off, and the way he looked to the floor Nori knew he was feeling embarrassed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nori furrowed his brow and stared. "I never told anyone."

"Well, no, but... I've been trying to court you for years. It's obvious. I try to make it that way... You couldn't tell me and save me the feeling of being a fool?"

Nori glanced down. It was odd for the attention to be brought to Bofur's feeling. They had never really said it. He took a deep breath: "I assumed my silence was answer enough... but my heart belongs to Kili, and he'll see soon enough that no one else will love him like I do."

"Nori... I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"You won't be able to keep me from him." Nori simply shrugged. "We both know I can best you."

Bofur's expression was a little worried, but he was valiant as ever. "As long as I can, I won't let you do anything to him he doesn't want to."

"I don't want to hurt you, Bofur... but I will for him."

"So that's it?" Bofur shook his head, "You kill me, rape Kili, and hide here until what? Mahal forbid Thorin find you here with him. He'll skin you!"

"I'm not scared of Thorin."

"Then you're the fool."

Nori felt the anger boiling in him again, but there was something else. The way Bofur was speaking to him was such a different look on him, and he found himself feeling attracted, though the toymaker wasn't exactly what he was attracted to... it was the energy he was giving off, the challenge. It reminded him of Kili. Suddenly, he lunged forward and slammed Bofur to the wall. He pinned his writs to the wall down by his sides, and press their chests together. The closeness was nice, but Nori closed his eyes and thought of Kili. He felt heat moving up into his face, and Bofur's breathing was starting to become irregular, and Nori wasn't exactly sure what caused it.

"Do you really think you can save him?" Nori said with a breathy tone.

Bofur tried to pull away but Nori held him easily, his eyes still closed, thinking of Kili's hair in the moonlight.

"Would you give yourself up to save him?"

"What..?" Bofur gasped when Nori pressed his knee between his legs, feeling that dark power overcome him, loving the sound of his heart pounding on his chest, and the way he was trying to breath regular. He leaned down, and went to kiss him, but Bofur turned his head. An unexpected reaction.

"What's wrong?" It was as if Nori heard the words without thinking them, "Don't you long to kiss me?"

"Nori, stop..." Bofur was shaking and Nori could tell he was growing hard. "What you did..."

Nori pressed their bodies together, and Bofur gasped again, trying constantly to pushing his arms up, but Nori was stronger. Nori wasn't quite sure why he was pressing his body to the toymaker, finding the idea of imagining Kili making his erection twitch in his trousers. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of this sexual deviancy that had taken over him. Though, there was a level of guilt. He didn't want to hurt or violate either Kili nor Bofur, but some power was controlling his body, making him rock back and forth against the toymaker, who was squirming under him, trying to escape.

Finally, he regained himself, and pushed back from the wall, and Bofur. He turned around shaking his head, trying to clear it. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, turning back around, straightening up, and putting on his most serious face. "But I can not let you leave..."

Bofur just stared at him, his hands still flat on the wall. He blinked a few times before finding his voice, and now it was more calm, more like Bofur: "Fine... Whatever you say, Nori." Nori felt bad for how easily he was submitting now, even if there was still venom in his voice, but he hadn't exactly been gentle. He was certain he had tainted the toymaker's perception of him forever.

"You should probably wake Kili." He handed him the bag of food he had taken from his home. He pretend not to notice how flinched. "He needs to eat. You, too."

Bofur looked up at him with hurt eyes. Nori took a deep breath, and walked over. He placed his hands gently on his shoulders and tried to smile, but he feared it came off sinister. The toymaker just stared.

"I am sorry, Bofur..."

He did not respond. He just dropped his eyes and half-shrugged. He unlocked the door to the bedroom, and had Bofur walk in first. Kili was still asleep, even if it was a bit uneasy. He turned over slightly when they walked in but didn't completely notice. Bofur cocked his head at him and even though Nori couldn't see his face, he assumed he was smiling in the way he did. Half wise, and half innocent. He then turned, but there was no smile on his face. He looked up at Nori and shrugged a bit. "I think it'd probably be better if you... It probably won't be good for him to see you first thing..."

Nori considered it for a moment. He was right, truly, but Nori was longing for Kili's presence. He shook his head. "I want to be here. I want to see him."

Bofur was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he spoke again, and his voice was almost sympathetic: "I don't think he wants to see you."

Nori took a deep breath, knowing that Bofur spoke the truth, but it hurt him. He had gotten carried away, but he wanted to explain. He knew if he could just make Kili understand, then all would be well. He could care less about what happened to Thorin. Finally, he nodded, after a thought that Bofur may be the one who needed the space, but he made sure to add: "I'll be back soon. Make sure he eats."


	6. Chapter 6

Nori shut the door, but did not lock it. He sunk down beside the door, and listened. There was a shuffling, and then he heard Bofur's voice. It was very quiet, and calm. Luckily he had the training to pick up what he wanted to through the thick stone. Sound carried if you knew how to hear it.

"Kili? Kili, it's Bofur."

There was a bit of shuffling, and then another small voice: "Bofur..?" Then the shuffling sounded more of a swoosh and then he heard Bofur chuckle. It was a welcomed sound to Nori. More like the toymaker he'd come to care for. It made things feel normal, if only for a moment.

"It's alright, lad." Bofur said. "Are you ok?" Nori couldn't make out Kili's response and he imagined him being buried in the toymaker's chest. It made him shift a bit to keep the jealousy from taking over. Bofur's reply, however, shed light on his words: "We can't go right now, Kili..."

"Why?"

Bofur didn't answer, and Nori took a deep breath. Yes, his resolve was faltering a bit, but it took no time for his strength to return when he thought of Kili's eyes. He wanted him, and he had him. Now, Bofur was in the way... What was he going to do about it? He had to come up with a plan, but the only scenarios with the result he wanted did not play out well for the toymaker, and made Nori feel trapped.

"Because..." A pause, "Nori won't let us."

"Bofur... he'll hurt you." Kili's voice was louder and rushed, now, "You have to go. Get out of here, and get Thorin."

"Easier said than done, lad... Besides, I'm not going to just leave you here."

"If you get the chance, you have to. Does Thorin know I'm gone?"

"I haven't heard anything."

Nori had. Good. The word hadn't spread that far. He moved a bit closer to the door, and listened carefully.

"He has to know. He'll find us."

Bofur was silent, and Nori couldn't help but shake his head. He would fight Thorin for Kili if it came down to it. He would do what ever it took to keep him. Perhaps... an idea came to his mind, and given the right amount of planning and time, Nori could possibly make it work.

Bofur started to tell Kili how he had ended up there, and Nori let his words fade and focused on the beginnings of his plot. Perhaps, he could leave... take Kili, and go. He had some connections in the Blue Mountains. If he could buy enough time, he could convince Kili to come with him. He could release Bofur when they go. It wouldn't matter then if he spoke to Thorin. He would already have him, and they would be far away.

Yes, this could work.

He tried to think of everything he might need, and all that he would have to do to prepare, but his thoughts wandered to how he was going to woo his love. He had thought that the truth would be enough, but Thorin had gotten to Kili first, that much was apparent, and a first love was hard to undo, but even though Nori was patient, the situation didn't call for it. He was running out of time. Quickly. He assumed if he had to, he would take him by force, and start a new life with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kili ask: "Where is he?"

"Outside." Bofur answered.

"Did he hurt you again?" Kili asked hurriedly.

Bofur chuckled again, and hushed him. "Don't you worry about me, Kili... I'll figure us a way out of this. You'll see..."

Nori sighed. He couldn't help but find the way Bofur was handling everything very admirable, but at the same time, he was the evil force behind it, and his closeness with the prince was still making the thief a bit jealous. He knew that the toymaker was probably holding him, stroking that gorgeous hair, looking at his deep brown eyes... and suddenly an overwhelming want to charge in set on Nori. He wanted to separate them and hold Kili himself. He knew Bofur had no interest in Kili, but it didn't matter. The prince was just too beautiful, and the thought of anyone falling for his grace would be no shock to Nori.

He held his ground and listened. He didn't want to startle them. He tried to focus on his plan. Perhaps Bofur could be more useful than he thought. Kili cared for him, and was selfless by nature. He could use Bofur to get what he wanted out of Kili... if it came down to it, and Nori felt a sly smile creep across his face. Everything was falling into place, and the plan was starting to feel sound.

"I miss Thorin..." He heard Kili admit, and Nori couldn't hold in the low growl that escaped at the sound of his name.

"So it's true, then?" Bofur said.

There was no answer from Kili, but he must have nodded.

"I thought you two seemed closer than before. Why no courtship?"

"Thorin doesn't think I'm ready for what people might say. I think I am."

"Ah, he's just protecting you, laddie."

"I guess it doesn't matter now..." His voice was so broken, Nori had to sigh. "He can't protect me here."

Then, Nori decided it was time to go in. He didn't care to hear them speak of Thorin and Kili's relationship. To Nori, it was over, and should be forgotten. He needed to start showing Kili that he was the one that would love him the was he deserved. He must have already shown more passion than Thorin ever would. He pushed the door open, and found his assumption correct. Bofur was sitting on the bed, with his back to the wall, and Kili was on the inside, by the wall, resting his head on the toymaker's shoulder. It flew up when Nori entered, and he stared at him blankly.

He just smiled kindly and sat it a chair on the side of them. The toymaker and the prince just watched him as he took a breath and started to speak: "I'm sorry about all that's happened." Though that wasn't entirely true, he did want them to know he didn't enjoy harming them. "Bofur, you were never meant to be part of this, but I can't stop that now... I..." He took another breath, "I love you, Kili. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you, but I won't let you leave me again. I can't go anymore without you by my side, and if I have to keep you there by force, then I will."

"How is that love?" Kili said, climbing over Bofur to stand in front of Nori, "You want to prove that you love me? Then let me go."

"It's not that simple, Kili."

"Why not?"

"Because... You may not love me yet, but I promise in time you will see that no one could even love you as deeply as I do. Even Thorin Oakenshield. Who is so well known for his sensitivity, isn't he?"

"Don't mock him!" Kili said, astonished.

"I'm not mocking him. I'm speaking the truth." Nori stood, and took a step toward Kili, who cowered a bit, but Bofur shot straight up, preparing to stand but not going too far. "Kili, my jewel, I will never deny you a relationship for fear of anything. I would take care of anyone who though to question it. I love you enough to endure whatever it would mean to be open with you. Can you say the same for your king?"

Kili looked at the ground, and though he opened his mouth to protest, the only thing that came out was: "I love Thorin... He's just... that way."

"He's a fool."

Kili and Bofur looked at him as if he really had lost his mind.

"He has you. You! And he worries of whispers and traditions." Nori shook his head and scoffed at the very thought, "He pushes you away, and stays occupied from you, when he should be showering you with the love and adoration you deserve. He should be shouting your name from the rooftops, yet he asks you to hide away, and deny rumors." Nori stepped forward quickly and took Kili's hands. He did not pull away and looked up at Nori with confused, still so young, eyes. "You are worth so much more than that..."

"And what about this?" Bofur spoke, and his voice was as normal as possible. "Isn't he worth more than this, Nori?"

Kili turned as if he just remembered the toymaker's presence, then looked back at Nori, hopeful for an answer to the question.

"You're right..." Nori said quietly, "This is not how I wanted it to be, but I saw the opportunity to take what I wanted... I've never been able to pass that up."

"I'm not treasure, Nori."

"Oh, but you're wrong." He squeezed Kili's hands. "You are the treasure. The only one I care to have. No gold, or jewel will ever take the place of your eyes. I need you, Kili. If it had to be this way, then I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you up again."

"Nori..." Kili's voice was soft, apologetic, "I can't stay with you... I don't... love you."

Nori gave him an understanding glance, and brushed his hair away. He completely forgot Bofur who was watching the scene, unaware of what to do. Kili seemed very receptive in body, though his words were guarded. He wanted to pull them apart, but Kili held the thief's gaze so easily that Bofur dared to think that he saw a spark in the prince's eye. Something he couldn't explain. He watched, curious to see what was going on under the surface of all this.

"You will learn, Kili. I love you too much not to try."

Kili finally broke the stare and looked at the ground, dropping his hands form Nori's and letting them swing at his sides in defeat. "I'm sorry, Nori." He shurgged and both the thief and the toymaker saw his age show in the way he stared at his feet. "Maybe you're right about Thorin... maybe you're right about all of it... but..." He took a breath and Nori's eyes narrowed at him, "I still love him..."

Nori couldn't help but feel angry and it came through just a bit in his voice, sounding more like exasperation. "Thorin doesn't know how to love. I won't allow him to break your heart, Kili."

"How do you know he will?" Kili looked up as if the question were more sincere than capricious.

"So, he's never hurt you?"

Kili's eyes fell to the floor, and Nori knew he's planted a good seed, and decided to keep digging.

"If he's turned his back on you before, he'll do it again. He doesn't know what he has, and that kind of foolishness always ends with the treasure being thrown away, and refuse to that happen to one so impeccable."

"He's not an object, Nori." Bofur pointed at Kili as if he were sincerely trying to make the thief understand, "He's a dwarf... with feelings, and wants. You can't make him love you. That's ridiculous."

"And you haven't tried to make me love you?"

Kili's eyes shot to the thief. They were filled with a hurt for his friend, and obviously had the look of someone who knew their secrets.

Nori's accusation now made Bofur stare at the floor. He sat for a moment, shaking his head, but then he spoke quietly, not looking up. "A good example of how it doesn't work..."


	7. Chapter 7

Nori let his eyes settle on the toymaker, and he had to admit, he felt guilty. Bofur was innocent in this. In fact, all he had done to land himself in this mess was care about Nori.

"This isn't about that." The thief said finally.

Kili looked up at Nori, and he saw him take a deep breath and stand up as tall as possible. "I'm not staying here, Nori." He said firmly. "I can't."

"Kili, can you at least give me a private conversation?"

"We have nothing to talk about, Nori. I want to go home."

"I'm afraid I must insist."

"No." Kili's voice was stronger, and Nori could see the anger coming out in him. Something about it was very sexy to the thief. Bofur stood, and moved to stand beside the prince. He looked up at Nori, and it made his heart ache a bit to see the same spark was still there, under a hint of sadness. Nori just sort of rolled his eyes, and reached out, taking Bofur's wrist. He yanked him toward the door, and Kili's strong demeanor fell instantly.

"Nori, wait! I'll talk to you! Don't hurt him!"

Nori huffed, and shoved Bofur out of the room, knowing the front door and windows were locked tight. He slammed the door closed and locked it from the inside. Bofur was on the door immediately. He slammed his fists into it. "Nori!" He yelled, as the thief turned to the prince. "Nori, don't do this! Please!"

Nori did his best to drown him out, and stepped toward Kili, who didn't move but watched him closely. "Leave with me." Nori said.

"What?"

"Leave with me. Let's go from this place. Kili, I will love you with a passion that will never die. Please..." He took his hands and held them tightly to his chest. "Give me that chance. I know that you have love for Thorin, but I know I can give you just as much. I would give you everything you want and need. Please..." He released his hands, and wrapped them around the young prince's waist. Kili placed his hands flat on the thief's chest, but didn't push away.

Kili looked into his blue eyes, and he could see how sincere he was. His own brown eyes were starting to well with tears. He could feel the love in his words, and his touch. He felt absolutely horrible, and almost obligated. Nori had always looked out for him, and been there whenever he had asked. He loved Thorin, and had never considered being with anyone else, but as much as he hated to admit it, Nori had been right about Thorin. He was cold, and very specific about what he needed. Kili felt a bit overwhelmed at times, trying to satisfy what Thorin thought was best for them, and perhaps Nori was making more sense than he thought. Not to mention, the lack of relation was a big factor.

He tried, sincerely, to imagine himself not loving Thorin, and attempting to let go of the idea of being with him forever. The thought brought him to complete tears. His head hung and he tried to to cry as hard as he wanted to, and managed to speak, even though it was low and emotional: "I can't, Nori... I'm.. too in love with him. I can't just forget him like that. I'm sorry. I believe you when you say you love me... I really do."

Nori leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Kili did kiss him back but he turned his head when Nori just to go beyond pressing their lips together. "Kili, please..."

"I'm sorry." He let his hands fall and he tried to step back, not at all surprised when Nori held him there. "I can't be happy this way..."

Nori let him go, feeling sad and didn't want to force Kili. He wanted him to love him back. He didn't want to make him cry anymore, but how could he go one more day without him? He turned from the prince, and had to take a shaky breath to keep his own tears at bay. "Do you really think that he can love you more?"

Kili spoke quietly, his sobbing had calmed. "This isn't about how Thorin feels. It's how I feel... I love Thorin, Nori." The thief turned around and it pained him to see a thought smile on the dark prince's face. "Whatever he may be to anyone else. He's beautiful to me, and I love him." He looked at Nori now with pleading eyes. "I can't give you what you want."

"You won't consider it? Kili... I need you."

Kili looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"It's not a contest, Nori. Please, listen-"

Kili was cut off by an ear splitting crash. It was glass shattering. Nori whipped around and threw the door open. He was certain Bofur was long gone. He'd broken the window, and he was rushing through the halls to tell the king everything, but when he got out of the room, Bofur was in front of him staring at the window. Nori looked over to see two large dwarfs climbing in. He recognized them immediately. Two thugs that worked for the shop owner with the nicely stuffed lockbox that Nori had been too distracted to even sell.

He grabbed Bofur's wrist and tossed him into the room. He slammed the door and was able to slip the lock in it's place but not push it closed before he had to dodge some throwing daggers. He tossed a couple of his own, catching one of them in the hand. He yelled out and that was when Nori heard the toymaker's voice from the room: "Nori! Open the door! Nori, we can help you!"

Nori saw the larger of the two goons look over at the door and smirk. "Keep 'im busy." He said to the other, who was wrapping a dirty cloth around his bleeding hand. Nori moved quickly in front of the door and pulled out two long knifes.

"As I recall..." He said, trying to sound calm, but his breath was heavy, "this didn't go well for the two of you last time."

"Keep on talkin'." The thug said, eyeing him carefully, "We're not here to scare ya this time."

"Please." Nori listened for Bofur and Kili, but they were silent. "You've scared no one."

"Who are you protecting in there?" The other one spoke, his injured hand shaking.

Nori widened his stance and held his knives tightly. He said nothing, watching, waiting for one of them to make a move. They always did, they were sloppy. He should have killed them before when he had the chance, but he figured there was no point in further bloodshed. He took one of their fingers and almost took the other's ear. He figured they wouldn't mess with him again, but here they were, at the worst time. There was no fleeing now. He knew if they got to Kili and Bofur, they would hurt them.

Suddenly, the injured one tossed two more daggers. Nori avoided them easily and held his place in front of the door. They closed in slowly together, and Nori tried to keep his breath even, watching their every movement easily. He knew he wasn't going to come out unscathed. They were hired thugs for a reason, but Nori knew what to do to come out alive... hopefully. He was about to make a move. Literally, half a second away from taking the injured one's hand the rest if the way off, when he heard the bedroom door shake.

Nori only glanced back. He just wanted to check the lock. Kili was skilled, he knew. Bofur could hold his own, even if a little less talented, but Nori knew that Kili had never come across dwarves like this, and Bofur did not have a good history of fairing well with them. They were his responsibility. He wasn't going to allow them to be hurt over something that had nothing to do with them. He was the one that had them there.

Of course, the thugs knew nothing. He knew why they were there. They were after the lockbox, and as it seemed, Nori's head, and that glance back was chance enough. The larger, and uninjured dwarf jumped forward, he shoved a long knife forward in his right hand, and tossed another small dagger from his left. Nori dodged the larger knife, but the dagger slid across thigh, slicing perfectly. Nori hit the wall, and slid down, keeping his feet flat, in case he needed to move. He dropped one knife on instinct, and gripped his leg, but he held the other tightly. He tried not to make a sound, but when his hand pressed on the wrong spot, he couldn't but yell out. "Fuck!"

"Nori?!" Kili's voice came immediately, and the thugs glanced at each other. The smaller one rushed for the door, as the other came at Nori, ready to make the final blow. Nori braced on the wall, and kicked straight out right into his shin. He yelled out, and toppled straight forward, smacking his face on the floor right in front of the thief. He shoved off the wall, and ran down his back, ignoring the pain that shot through his left leg, and snatched the other away from the door, just as he tossed the lock to the floor. Nori tried to stand tall in front of the door, but the large dwarf was on him instantly, and tackled him right through it.

The door flew open with a slam, and Nori had just a second to see Bofur, and Kili jump back before he hit the wall with a sickening thud, and his knife fell from his hand. The prince and toymaker acted faster than Nori had expected, and he found himself thankful they were there. Though, if they hadn't been this might be going differently. Bofur gripped the large dwarf's tunic, and, with almost all his strength, heaved him back. He managed to keep his balanced and ended up standing side-by-side to his counterpart in the doorway.

Kili snatched the knife off the ground, and stood in front of Nori, holding it out in front of him. Bofur stood with Kili, and Nori tried desperately to stand.

"Wait a second!" The smaller dwarf said, cradling his bloody hand to his chest. "You're the prince!"

"Well, well..." The larger goon laughed. "Never thought you'd managed to make it with royalty, Nori."

"Shut..up..." Nori was making his way up, bracing himself on the wall. He snatched another dagger from his coat. The two stepped forward slowly, each wielding large knives of their own. Nori reached out, and braced himself on Bofur's shoulder, and pulled himself to a complete stand. Bofur immediately wrapped his arm around him, and held him steady. Kili shifted, watching them closely.

"Wait..." Nori whispered, hanging his head, attempting to look more injured than he was. Kili listened, stepping closer to Nori, waiting for the order. The goons closed in closer... closer.. then: "Now!" Nori shoved Bofur to the ground and jumped over him, pushing the pain to the back of his minf. He slashed up, catching the large thug by surprise, just as he'd hoped. His knife connected from chest to shoulder. Kili moved as soon as Nori spoke, ducking low and moving straight up with the blade, slicing right through the wrist of his injured hand.

Both dwarves screamed in agony. The smaller fell to his knees, clutching at the empty space where his hand once was. The larger only stumbled and rushed back at Nori with a new fire fueling his rage. He slashed, and Nori blocked it, though it caused him to step back on his injured leg, and he nearly stumbled. Bofur was up now, and he rushed over, thinking only of Nori, and not of the fact he was unarmed, and out matched. He stepped in between them, and caught him off guard enough to shove him backwards.

Nori was on him instantly, and shoved him back, nearly into Kili. He was standing, even though a bit shakily, between them and the larger dwarf. He held his knife firmly, and he spoke, never taking his eyes off of the thug: "Take Kili. Go, now." He sounded calm, but harsh, like a commander in battle.

Kili rushed to Nori's side instantly. "We're not leaving you here."

"How cute..." The dwarf mocked, holding his dagger tightly in his hand. His partner was writhing on the floor behind the three of them, shaking and yelling. "Does your uncle know you're here fucking a criminal?" He laughed as Kili looked to the ground. "Maybe someone should let him know, or would you not want to make him jealous?"

That was all it took for Nori. Without warning, or even the slightest bit of outside movement, he tossed his knife hard, and fast, and it hit it's mark perfectly between the goons eyes. He staggered a few steps and collapsed on the floor, lifeless.


	8. Chapter 8

Nori watched until his breathing had stopped completely. He turned and limped his way over to the small dwarf who was still rolling on the floor screaming. He lifted him up by one hand and shook him violently.

"Get off of here." He demanded, "And tell your boss to cut his fucking losses."

The thief shoved him through the bedroom door and he ran sloppily through the living area and dove through the busted window and disappeared into the halls. Nori watched, and as the impending danger faded, the pain started to rise in him. The room started to spin. He reached over to steady himself on the chair, but misjudged the distance, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Nori!" Kili ran to him, ditching the knife. He dropped to his knees, and helped the thief turn to his back. The prince moved his hand from his thigh and saw the wound was deep, and still bleeding, but once treated, it shouldn't be fatal. "Bofur, help me!" The toymaker rushed over, after covering the late assailant with a sheet.

Nori felt himself giving into the exhaustion and pain. He lifted the hand that was grasping his leg and touched Kili's face. The prince didn't stop him, and actually brushed his cheek in response. "I'm sorry..." Nori said, watching his beautiful brown eyes fade from view, praying this wasn't the last time he'd see them. "I love you..."

...

When the thief came to, he was lying on his bed. He tried to sit up quickly, but a hand grasped his shoulder, and a deep pain went through his leg. His eyes shot to his left to see Bofur sitting there in one of the chairs that had been moved from the front room. "Whoa, slow down." He said quietly.

"Where's... Kili?" He was sinking back into his bed, waiting for Bofur to tell him he'd left, and that it was all over.

"I'm right here."

Nori's eyes shot to the foot of the bed, and there he was, looking down at him with sincere concern. Nori couldn't believe it. He had every opportunity. In fact, the bedroom door stood wide open. He looked past the toymaker to where he had taken down the thug, but his body was missing. The thief didn't have the will to question it. He let his head fall and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Bofur asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Like shit..." He answered quietly.

Bofur looked over at the prince, who took a deep breath, and walked over to stand behind the toymaker. "Nori..." He said sympathetically, "I'm... going home."

"Yeah..." Nori took a deep breath, and looked toward the wall. "I figured."

Kili started fidgeting a bit, and then looked to Bofur. "Can you excuse us for a second?" His voice sounded a bit like a certain king that Nori couldn't stand to think about.

Bofur hesitated a bit, but finally, without looking to Nori, stood and walked out, pulling the door to, but making sure to leave it slightly open. Kili took a deep breath, and Nori could tell he was nervous. He braced himself on his hands, and pulled himself to a sitting position, with much difficulty to not move his leg, which may be a bit more maimed than he thought. The prince sat down in the chair, and crossed his arms.

"Nori... I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." The thief felt angry, but also sad and defeated. Heartbroken.

Kili stared at the floor. "I ... forgive you." He suddenly looked up, and the way his eyes were a distinct mixture of hurt and comfort made Nori's heart stop, and he took a visible breath. The young prince took a similar one, and couldn't break the gaze. "I ... have to go back."

Nori sat up with much difficulty, and a bit of help from Kili. The thief had enough life left in him yet. "You won't even consider it?"

"You know the answer to that."

"You know I love you."

"I know."

"Does that mean nothing?"

"What do you want me to say?" Kili was doing his best to hold in his emotion. "I... love Thorin."

Nori rolled his eyes, and scoffed.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Other thing you seem to ignore is that Bofur cares for you. Loves you, I'd say. You've hurt him."

"I've hurt a lot of people." The thief let his eyes fall to the floor. He could feel his heart shattering. Literally feel it. He actually shifted in a way that he knew would cause pain to shoot through his leg. It hurt less, and brought him back in time to hear Kili speak again.

"I'm not going to say that I feel nothing for you, because that would be a lie." The prince smiled apologetically, "But Thorin is my One. I want to be with him. That's what will make me happy, Nori."

"And if he hurts you?"

"You're just a capable."

Another crack to his heart. "You're right. Go."

Kili stood, and took another deep breath. He felt a sadness in his heart, but the relief and longing for Thorin were stronger. Still, he hesitated. "Nori..."

The theif looked up.

"I'm sorry." The young prince leaned in, and pressed a small, sad kiss to Nori's cheek. As soon as his lips met skin, however, a shattering bang came from the other room, causing him to jump and whip around toward the slightly open door.

Bofur's voice rose up in shock: "Thorin?!"

"Thorin?" Kili rushed for the door, but before he got there, it flew open, and a frantic Thorin stood, out of breath.

As soon as his eyes fell on the prince, he lunged forward, capturing in an embrace that was nothing like an uncle. Nori turned his head toward the wall. It hurt to watch it. Kili melted so completely, Thorin lifted him off his feet, and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. They lingered for just a moment, obviously too short for Kili, who practically begged for his attention back, when those crystal eyes fell on Nori. The king pushed Kili away, and before the prince could protest, he gripped the thief by both of his shoulders, and slung him out of the bed, and almost all the way across the room.

"Thorin! Wait!" Kili jumped in front of Nori, who was, with much difficulty, on his hands and knees, grasping a stashed dagger from under a chair.

The king's eyes flashed, and he had to take a few seconds before speaking: "He's been keeping you here, hasn't he?" Bofur rushed in, catching the king's attention, and he spoke directly to the rattled toymaker. "Hasn't he?"

Kili stepped forward quickly and turned Thorin's face to look at him. "It's over now. Don't hurt him. I want to go home."

"Yes, your majesty..." Kili turned and Thorin looked up to see Nori standing. He was swaying a bit, but he was on his feet. One hand on his injured leg, and the other held the dagger out toward Thorin. "I've kidnapped your prince. Held him here against his will... listened to him plead to be with you.. and I have ignored him."

Thorin swelled, and Kili had to place a hand on his chest to keep him still. "Nori, stop..." The prince pleaded.

"Stop? Why? Far too late for that. No, I'm not hiding it any longer, Kili. I love you..." He looked to Thorin. "I love him. As much as you do. More so, in fact... and I'm going to fight for him."

"No, you're not." Kili took one step toward the thief, putting him directly in between them. Thorin pulled his sword out swiftly as soon as Kili was a safe distance away. The prince threw his hands up, palms toward each of them. "Stop it, both of you." He turned to Nori. "I already told you that I love him. You're going to get yourself killed. You're hurt. You can't fight."

"Then I'll die for you."

"Nori-"

"Kili, move." Thorin's voice was stern, serious.

"No! I'm not a prize to fight for!" Kili was suddenly very frustrated and emotional. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Please..." He walked to Thorin and pushed his sword down. The king allowed it to fall, and sighed. He nodded slowly and put his sword away. He flashed a look to Nori that the thief had seen on enough people to understand that it meant he would be back. The tired king coaxed Kili to walk in front of him, and they headed for the door.

Nori watched and waited. Did he have a plan the whole time? He wasn't sure, but he was calculated. His eyes followed every shift of Thorin's body until the precise moment his larger frame was completely between himself and Kili. The young prince brought his guard down, Nori noticed. Normally Thorin wasn't so quick to turn his back on an enemy, but he had forgotten, written him off as a non-threat, and that was one of many mistakes. It took everything he had to makes his stance, aim, and throw perfect, but it had to be. Kili was close, and he only had one shot. He'd never have such an open target again.

"Thorin!"

With that voice, the thief was harshly reminded of the factor he had forgotten. Bofur. Just as the dagger left his hand, the toymaker rushed forward. Thorin turned. It all happened in half a second, but Nori saw it all in slow motion. Only two rushing strides put Bofur where he needed to be to catch the dagger perfectly in the top of his arm, perhaps an inch away from his chest. Thorin turned just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. It would have connected right in the middle of his back, his spine. The throw had been precise. Perfect.

The king and prince collapsed to their knees around the injured toymaker. Thorin immediately started to work removing the blade, and wrapping up his arm with a handkerchief. The way Bofur cried out when the dagger finally pulled free of his flesh made Nori physically jump. "It's alright." He heard Thorin say, who was once again forgetting Nori, but the thief was in shock. Too much to strike again, though that did not stop the want... or the hatred. The king scooped him up quickly, and Nori could tell it was taking everything he had not to engage him. "We have to get him to Oin. Now." With that, he turned and rushed for the door.

Kili looked to Nori, but stayed only long enough to say. "It would probably be best if you didn't stay here..." Those gorgeous brown eyes fell to the floor, but then he graced the thief with one last tear-filled glance before following quickly after Thorin, leaving the thief alone.

Nori fell to the floor, finding himself on his back with a hot pain in his leg ... and chest.

It was over. He had lost. He would never have Kili again, and Thorin was more than likely going to kill him if he did not find away to disappear. He was certain Dori would offer no help for him this time. Word would travel fast. He had to leave Erebor, or die. He looked down at the makeshift bandages on his left, and saw they were stained badly, and needed mending before he could do anything.

However, he lingered.

He considered for a moment that death might be a better alternative. He certainly felt as though he deserved it for the all the pain that he caused. To Kili, whom he loved, and to Bofur, who never gave the thief anything but compassion. If he were the king... Well, if he were Thorin, he never would have left while their was breath in him. Besides, a life without Kili would be meaningless. Living for cheap thrills and petty jobs. Nothing. If he could just see him one more time. Kiss him. Apologize, and just hear him say again that he had held a place in his heart. He could die happy, and as fulfilled as he could ever hope to be.

Finally, he started crawling his way towards the bed. He pulled out some sheet from underneath it, and slowly started to unwrap his thigh. He reached up and grabbed a full glass of water from the table above him. He was contemplating. He knew now what it was he needed to do. He accepted that this was the last thing he had to accomplish in his life. To feel his lips again would be worth it.

All he needed now was a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Nori stood. He was unbalanced, and his vision was blurring in and out of focus, but he had no time to care. He moved over to the large chest on the other side of the room, and threw the lid off with no caution at all. Inside were several daggers, and swords. He started to place them in every possible slot he could find within his clothes, preparing for the worst. He was contemplating the layout of the Royal Quarters, a place he had been to several times before... never officially, but he had found a rare treasure or two in the regal halls. He knew it would take no lack of stealth to actually make it to Kili's room. He knew it's location well.

In spite of everything, the thief felt very peaceful. He knew that in no less than a night, everything would come to volition. He would say his final piece to Kili, and Nori had decided for himself that it would end in either success or death. He could not... would not... go another night without him.

Besides, he was likely damned in any case.

Thorin Oakenshield would not allow him to leave Erebor alive. He had been turning his eye to the thief's antics for quite some time, certainly thanks to his service on the quest. This, however, was different. Not only had he stolen the king's consort, the prince, and held him against his will, he had also done the same to Bofur, and he had assaulted the poor toymaker, in a failed assassination attempt.

Nori had to laugh. "A fair fuck up you've gotten yourself into." Then, the smile fell from his face. He had repeated the phrase to himself countless times before, but this one seemed the most meaningful. Hell, he was setting up for his suicide mission right now.

He turned and started to head for the door, still trying desperately to form a comprehensible plan. Then again, normally a "comprehensible plan" had to conclude with retrieving his target, and getting out alive ... or at least the latter. This time, he knew if he did not acquire his prize, he would not return alive. Of course, he didn't care to. He decided to take a few strides around the room, finding the best way to move on his injured leg. Once he was satisfied, he had figured it out, he went for the door again.

After two successful steps, he lost his care, and placed the wrong amount of weight on his leg, sending a jolt of pain through him. He cursed in Khuzdul, and fell to the bed. He gripped his leg with one hand, and the bed post with the other, keeping himself in an upright position. As nimble, and skilled as Nori was, he knew he was a match for few with a busted leg, let alone Thorin Oakenshield. He finally allowed himself to fall back, thinking yet another familiar planning phrase: When your opponent has the upper hand - fight dirty.

He found himself planning a different type of mission. One in which he found his way to Thorin, instead of Kili. Surely, he would catch him with his guard down. Then, he quickly thought against it. This wasn't about Thorin. It was about Kili. His goal was not to kill Thorin, but to speak to the prince. It was more important. Not the wisest of his plans, but definitely the closest to his heart.

He felt his breathing starting to labor, his vision still had not returned to proper focus. He was loosing consciousness, and he knew it. The thief was exhausted. He wondered, for just a moment, if he should hide. He had a trap door, but it only led to a small room, of which there was no exit. He supposed he could steal a few hours of rest there, but found it futile. If Thorin were to come and kill him in his sleep he supposed that was as good a death as any.

...

The dream had been one that he had experienced before. He, and Kill, walking on the balconies of Rivendell. Talking and laughing as they had that night, the moon shining in his raven hair... his eyes sparkling in the starlight. Expect, in the dream, they were hand-in-hand, exchanging short kisses in between conversation. Kili had always been loving. They were seasoned, in this world. Accustomed to each other, and how to be together. They were ... happy.

It wasn't the crash of the door that woke him. No, his eyes were half-open when that happened. It was the way the king yanked his sword out if his sheath just before rushing the door, that brought the thief back from his fantasies. He lifted up as quickly as he could, listening to three heavy boot steps, and he had just gotten his balance, and his dagger out when the bedroom door was thrown open.

Thorin stopped, seeing the thief standing, if a bit wobbly, knife in hand. He held his sword out, level with Nori's eyes.

"You know why I've come."

"You're nothing, if not predictable."

"Last words?"

"My last words are not for you."

The king gripped his sword tightly, narrowed his gaze, and shifted his stance. "You will not see him again."

"I doubt you've asked Kili if that's what he want

Thorin ignored him completely and placed both hands tightly on the hilt of his sword. "Your crimes are unforgivable... You are sentenced to death..."

"To be carried out personally?" Nori laughed, slowly, and carefully reaching for the throwing knife in the back of his belt. "Noble of a king to get his own hands dirty..."

"This is personal..."

"I'm sure." As soon as his last word escaped his lips, the thief threw the dagger with everything he had, aimed right at the widest part of the king's chest. Thorin side-stepped expertly, allowing the dagger to connect with his sword. It was sent spinning over his head, and he did not falter, as he lunged toward the thief, aiming low, toward his weak leg.

Nori, however, was already moving. He pivoted on his uninjured leg, so that his side was facing the charging king, and his wounded leg was protected. He flung the dagger in his hand precisely, aiming slightly to the left, as to connect with his chest and not his sword, but Thorin was fast and turned his body just in time to avoid it.

Despite the miss, it gave the thief the chance he needed. He ducked down and rolled across the floor, grabbing a dagger with each hand from inside his coat. He bounced up onto his strong leg, and they found themselves in the same position, only this time, Nori was on the side of the room, and Thorin was directly along side the door.

"You know you can't win this." The king said simply, but made no advance.

"He's asked about me, hasn't he?" Nori gave the king a sinister smile when his eyes widened. "Since you took him from me, he's asked you if I'm alright..."

"Are you childish enough to mistake his kindness for love?"

"At least I appreciate his kindness."

Thorin shifted his stance, and Nori readied, but before either of them could launch an attack, a voice came from the doorway that shocked them both: "Wait!"

Kili rushed through and placed himself in between them. Nori instantly dropped his hands, but kept a firm grip on his knives. Thorin did not change his stance at all, looking past Kili to watch his foe. The prince turned his attention straight to Thorin, which would have hurt Nori before, but now, he was numb to such things.

"Please, stop this."

"Kili-"

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does." It was Nori that answered.

Kili turned instantly, but stood much closer to Thorin than Nori. "Why?"

Nori thought of a thousand answers, but in the end, it all came down to the same thing. "I love you." The thief shrugged. It was nothing to say it now. "If you will not have me, then better for my own peace... that I die fighting for you."

The prince took a few steps toward the thief. Thorin straighten, and held his sword even tighter, but he did not move. "Why would you want to throw your life away?"

The sincerity in Kili's voice caused Nori's heart to skip, but he had to hold his composure. His breath shook only a bit as he replied: "My life goes with you."

Kili stared at him for just a moment, tears coming up in his eyes. He turned to Thorin, and looked at him for a bit longer before speaking: "Just tell him to go. He doesn't have to die."

"I can't do that." Thorin's guard dropped. Nori saw it. His shoulders slouched. His eye faltered. He saw the line the dagger needed to bury itself into his heart. With the right throw, he would never be able to stop it. He glanced to where Kili stood, just inches from where the knife would fly. He knew that he had the skill to miss him, but the incident with Bofur left him shaky, and he could never risk injury to his One, even to dispose of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Please Thorin..."

"Why do you care what happens to him?!" The explosion of anger, almost made Nori reconsider his shot. "He assaulted you! Kidnapped you! Why would you want me to spare him after what he's done?"

Kili's eyes were wide, and he was stumbling over his words. Nori felt bad for him, and instantly protective. If he had any hope of convincing Kili that Thorin was wrong for him, this was the opportunity. He took one step, jerking Thorin's attention. His sword snapped up, and he shoved Kili behind him. The movement angered Nori, but he watched, and waited. He knew there would be another shot.

There's always another shot.

"You are immaculate." Nori said, looking right past Thorin, but he kept his daggers lifted. "If I must chose a life with you or death: I accept death." He looked up to Thorin. "But I will not die without a fight."

Before the king, or prince, could react to his words, the thief jumped forward. Thorin's right hand shot behind him, and he pushed Kili back, as he jumped back himself. He sword lifted, and Nori saw the other shot, just as predicted. He put a spin on his jump, whirled around on his uninjured leg, and let his left dagger fly.

"Thorin..!" Kili dashed forward, but he was too far away from his lover. He hand flew to his mouth, as he watched the flying blade in horror.

Thorin noticed, and tilted his body just enough. The dagger flew just by, but before it was out of reach, Thorin's hand shot out, he had always had a fine skill with daggers, rivaled only by his current opponent. He managed to wrap his fingers around the hilt. He used every bit of the twist in his body, as if a spring had been released, and flung the dagger back.

"No!"

It was Kili's voice, though Nori wouldn't admit it, that caused him to forget himself. He saw the dagger, calculated what movement it would take to avoid it, but Kili's sweet voice, so full of concern for him, rose up above everything, he simply ...

Froze.

When the dagger connected with his chest, the only thing that Nori could think to describe it was white pain. He tried to remain standing, but as soon as he inhaled to breath, he knew there would be no reason to. He stumbled, and fell on the wooden floor with a thud. The fall wasn't painful at all. He was loosing feeling throughout his whole body, except a piercing sting in his chest when he tried to take a breath. His eyes were open, or at least he could feel that they were, but his vision was a cloudy black mess.

Only then, Kili's face came into focus. Nori smiled. If it wasn't for the pain, he would have believed he was dreaming. There were tears on the prince's face, and his eyes were jumping from the thief's eyes, to his chest, and back again. He lifted his hands, and went to touch him, but just before they brushed his flesh, his clasped his hands and dropped them to his sides, unsure of what to do.

Nori lifted his hand. He felt a peace coming over him, and suddenly, in that moment, nothing else mattered, but Kili. He brushed the young prince's face, and spoke softly, as breathing was becoming increasingly difficult: "Worry not, my love..." He could feel the blood not being able to reach it's destination, and he felt the urge to cough, but he held it in. "This is... what I wanted."

Kili was crying now, and it hurt Nori worse than any knife ever could to think that the last look this gorgeous prince would give him would be sadness. "But... why?" The prince was still in panic, and all Nori could do was smile at him. He was so beautiful, even like this, and especially now.

"It doesn't..." He had to take a long pause this time. He was no longer putting much effort into breathing, he felt no need. He could feel his heart giving out, slowing, but in the midst of it all, he felt no pain. "... matter now. I just want... you to be happy."

Kili's hands shot to the side of his head, and he shook it violently. "Don't say that."

"I must." Nori felt it. The feeling of death was odd. Almost as if he knew how many words he had left, and what movements would be allowed in that moment. His hand almost floated up, and grazed that beautiful skin on Kili's face one last time, and he finished slowly: "My ... last words... must be love for you, for it ... is the only thing ... in my life I do not ... regret."

Then, even Kili's shining, tear-filled eyes could not stay in focus, and in a quick, jolting, vacuum of divinity, the world was nothing.

END


End file.
